Blue and White Eyes
by Kiiam
Summary: Some NaruHina drabbles written for people to enjoy. Some drabbles may include other pairings, but every one will have NaruHina. Please review, it makes me feel like I did a good job.
1. Whatever she wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Okay. This is where I'll put all my little drabbles of NaruHina. Enjoy.

**Whatever she wants**

"Here you go, Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled as he handed the girl a drink. The girl smiled and took the drink from him.

"T-Thanks for taking me out, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. She blushed like she so often did whenever she in front of him.

"Anytime." The boy smiled. "We can go get something to eat too if you want."

"That sounds good." Hinata smiled. She looked down at her drink.

"What do we do with these?"

"Take 'em with us, of course." Naruto grinned as he stood up. Hinata followed in suit.

"Where should we go to eat?" Hinata asked. She expected him to yell out Ichiraku's.

"Wherever you want to go." Naruto smiled. Hinata looked at him, shocked. This was a first.

"W-Well, I heard there was this new place that opened up. It's supposed to be a real nice place so…" Hinata trailed off, blushing madly.

"Great! Lead the way." Naruto said. Hinata walked forward, pointing in the direction they were supposed to go.

She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She gasped and dropped her drink. Naruto twisted her around and captured her lips with his own. Hinata was surprised at first, but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Naruto's hand trailed upwards and pressed against the small of her back, deepening the kiss. Hinata moaned into his mouth. After a few moments of bliss, the separated. Both were panting slightly.

"I thought we were going to get something to eat." Hinata said.

"Do you still want to?" Naruto smirked. Hinata smiled at her boyfriend, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Not really." They came together for another kiss.

X.X.X

A/N: This one is my warm-up. Expect another one very soon. Now...review please!

Kiiam


	2. A woman's body

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**A woman's body**

A scream.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked through the streets of Konoha. The scream no doubt came from Jiraiya, his perverted sensei. The man had asked Naruto if he wanted to help with his "research" for his new book. Naruto rolled his eyes again.

He had refused his offer of course, not wanting to sink to the old man's level. Jiraiya had made a comment once that he should appreciate a woman's body more. Naruto was sixteen. The old man was surprised at Naruto's refusal, when so many men his age would agree. From his scream, the old man was probably beaten up again.

Truth is, Naruto really didn't see what the big deal was. Let's say he looked at a woman's nude body. What then? Would he walk around with a nosebleed and a goofy grin on his face like Jiraiya when he came back from the hot spring? Would he walk around with a red hand mark on his face? He didn't want to find out.

"Yo! Naruto!"

"Hey Kiba." Naruto grinned as the dog nin waved at him. Behind him was Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and Hinata. The Hyuuga girl's face was red.

"We were actually looking for you." Kiba smiled. "We're all going to the hot springs. Shino said he didn't want to come so we thought maybe you would want to. Wanna come?"

"Sounds great!" Naruto smiled. He had no missions in a while, and relaxing with his friends sounded great.

X.X.X

"Hinata, I'm so jealous of you."

"J-Jealous of what, Ino?"

"What's your secret? What do you eat to get them so big?"

"W-What?"

Naruto tried his best to ignore the voices coming from of the wall that separated the boys hot spring from the girls. They deserved their privacy, but did they have to be so loud?

"Hehe. Shino doesn't know what he's missing." Kiba smirked. He was listening to every word.

"They're too loud." Shikamaru muttered. Chouji nodded in agreement.

"I don't think the girls would appreciate you listening to them, Kiba." Naruto pointed out. The dog nin ignored him as he pressed his ear against the wall. Naruto shook his head. What made people such perverts?

"I've gotta see this." Kiba smirked. He started climbing up the rocks that surrounded the spring. Naruto's eyes widened as Kiba tried to peer over the large wall.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice as he climbed up after his friend.

"Don't tell me you don't want to peek at them!" Kiba smiled. "It's really hard to see through the mist though…"

"We shouldn't be doing this!" Naruto said. He reached towards Kiba so he could push him back into the spring.

Unfortunately, his foot pushed on a loose rock. He and Kiba were right above the wall. The rocks crumbled and they lost their balance. Kiba came tumbling back down into the boys hot spring while Naruto fell in the opposite direction. He hit the water with a loud splash.

"I'll kill him." Naruto said as he resurfaced. He looked around for the dog nin.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned. His eyes widened. Hinata was right in front of him. They both stood completely still. Naruto looked from her face to her chest. He was close enough to where he could see things perfectly.

"PERVERT!"

Naruto didn't even hear Ino's shouting voice. He hardly felt it when her fist connected with his face. He was brought back to reality when Hinata fainted. With a burning cheek, he rushed out of the girls hot spring and back into the boys.

The guys watched with wide eyes as Naruto opened the slider and stepped back into the spring. Blood was dripping from his nose and he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. There was also a red hand mark on his cheek. The three stared at the teen.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Hinata is beautiful." Naruto said simply. Everyone's jaws dropped. Naruto grinned widely.

"She really is beautiful…"

X.X.X

A/N: A humorous way for Naruto to see how womanly Hinata is. Now he know how Jiraiya feels.


	3. Fangirls

**Fangirls**

Naruto glared at the cluster of fangirls. The object of their attention was no doubt Sasuke. He was always at the center of those girls.

"Man, that's not fair."

"Yeah. Why does Uchiha get all the girls?"

The blond haired boy had to silently agree with the two boys. Every girl in the academy wanted to date Sasuke. Wanted to be Sasuke's girlfriend. Hell, some even talked about marrying Sasuke. What annoyed Naruto was that the boy didn't even have to do anything to get a girl to fall to her knees and beg him to be her boyfriend.

Seriously, how could they like him when he was so cold? He always tried his best to ignore them, and he was rude to all the girls. But alas, they still chased. Even Sakura, the girl Naruto had a crush on, only looked at the Uchiha. Naruto had tried being nice to her so many times, but she had always just pushed him out of the way in an attempt to get to the Uchiha.

Naruto's shoulders sagged. Now he was depressed. He decided to go to the swing like he usually did during lunch. He sighed and made his way over to his favorite spot in academy.

But the swing was occupied by someone else.

Naruto was confused. No one but him used that swing. What puzzled him even more was that it was a GIRL on the swing. She was quietly eating her lunch as the wind gently pushed the swing back and forth. Naruto looked back at the cluster of girls. Wasn't she a fangirl too? Naruto made his way over to her and stopped in front of the swing. The girl noticed his presence and looked up. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Hello…" The girl said quietly.

"Why are you on my swing?" Naruto asked. "Shouldn't you be over there?" He pointed to the group of girls. The girl he was talking to tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Should I be…?"

"Well…I guess not…" Naruto said, becoming even more confused.

He watched as the girl reached down and picked her lunchbox off the ground. She reached inside and pulled out a sandwich.

"I accidentally made an extra sandwich. You can have it…if you want…" The girl blushed shyly. "Do you like peanut-butter?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah! I love it! Thanks!" Naruto smiled as he took the sandwich from the girl. This was weird. He wasn't exactly the most liked guy in academy. Why was she so nice?

"I'm sorry…do you want to sit here?" The girl asked. She started to get off the swing.

"N-No! You can have it! I'll sit on the ground." Naruto insisted. The girl nodded and continued eating her lunch. Naruto sat next to her and took a bite into his newly acquired lunch.

They sat in silence for a while. They watched all the other kids finish their lunches and start playing together. Naruto kept looking from the cluster of girls to the one girl next to him that stood apart from the rest. He decided to ask the question that had been bugging ever since he laid eyes on her.

"Do you like Sasuke?" Naruto asked. The girl turned to look at him.

"Who's Sasuke?" The girl asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. A smile made it's way onto Naruto face. He shook his head.

"Nobody." He smiled. "I'm Naruto by the way."

"Hinata…" The girl said quietly. The bell rang. She hopped off the swing. "Thank you for having lunch with me…Naruto-kun…"

"No problem, Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled. The girl blushed and walked back towards the academy building where the rest of the children were headed.

Naruto stared at her retreating back. She was different. She wasn't a Sasuke fangirl. She was the first person in this academy to even talk to him! She was even friendly! Naruto ran after her. He wasn't going to pass up this opportunity.

"Hinata-chan! Would you like to be friends?" Naruto asked, stopping beside her.

Hinata smiled, a pretty blush spread over her cheeks.

"I'd love to."

X.X.X

A/N: Just a childhood fic. I thought it was good.


	4. Bees

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Watch Naruto epsiode 148 to get this one if you haven't seen it already.

**Bees**

Naruto kicked and punched. Hinata blocked his attacks. She jabbed and struck at him a few times. He evaded them all. Naruto wiped his brow and smiled at his friend.

"Thanks for training with me, Hinata-chan." Naruto grinned.

"N-No problem, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. A pink blush spread across her cheeks.

"Baa-chan is trying to ruin all my fun." Naruto pouted. "Sending every but me on missions…but I'm glad it's the same with you! It would be boring by myself."

The boy sat down and laid against a tree. Hinata slowly and nervously sat down beside him, ignoring her nervousness and embarrassment of being so close to her crush. The two sat in silence.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Hinata let out a tiny scream. He turned his head towards her curiously. She was on her feet with a scared expression on her face. She pointed at his head.

"Hinata-chan?"

"N-Naruto-kun! T-There's a bee on your head!"

"WAAAAH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Naruto screamed as he hopped around, brushing and waving his hands above his head in an attempt to be rid of the stinging insect. The buzzing in his ear eventually disappeared.

"Did it sting you?" Hinata asked worriedly as the boy regained his composure.

"A-Ah…no…thanks for the warning." Naruto smiled in thanks.

"You actually looked kind of funny running around like that." Hinata giggled.

"Oi! Don't make fun of me!" Naruto whined. Hinata laughed at his pouting face. Naruto looked around. "Hey, do hear more buzzing?"

"Hm. Now that you mention it, I do." Hinata nodded.

Both of them looked back at the tree they were previously sitting under. They both paled when they saw a beehive hanging from a tree branch above from where they had sat.

"How did we not notice that?" Naruto thought aloud.

"W-We may have gotten stung if we sat under there any longer." Hinata said nervously.

"Heh. You know, this kind of reminds me of something." Naruto smiled. Hinata looked at him questioningly. The boy smiled at her. "Remember that mission when we had to find that smelling bug and those ninjas summoned bees to attack us?"

"Y-Yeah. To bad we failed though…" Hinata said sadly, remembering how disappointing it was when they failed after coming so close.

"It sucked that the mission was a failure, but you really surprised me back then." Naruto mused.

"W-What?"

"You were amazing when you fought against all those bees." Naruto smiled. "There must have been millions, but you killed all of them just by waving your arms." The blonde swung his arms in different directions as an example.

"I-It really wasn't…" Hinata trailed off, both flattered and embarrassed by Naruto's praise.

"No really. I've always had respect for you before, but ever since then I was worried that you might be stronger than me." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"You really are an amazing girl, Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled warmly. His stomach growled loudly, making the energetic boy laugh. "My stomach says it's time to eat. All that training really works up an appetite! Let's go to Ichiraku's, I'll treat you."

Hinata followed the boy out of the training grounds, red in the face. Hinata smiled at his back. To be praised by him, her heart fluttered every time he did it. Perhaps one day she would tell him that it was because of his courage and determination that she was willing to work so hard.

…And perhaps one day, she could finally she could confess her true feelings…

For now, some ramen sounded nice.

X.X.X

A/N: Okay, once again, watch ep. 148 to get this. I forgot what the bug was called and I'm too lazy to find out.


	5. Study

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This one is set in modern day. That means no Byakugan, no ninja moves, nothing. I was planning to post some modern day stuff later, but I thought I should try it now. Enjoy.

**Study**

"Why, hello there Hinata! Come in, come in!" Jiraiya smiled. Naruto's grandfather stepped aside so the girl could come in. Hinata smiled and stepped into the house. She looked around the room curiously.

"The boy should be upstairs." Jiraiya said. "He's been shouting ever since he got home."

"Thank you." Hinata smiled as she ran upstairs. Some books were clutched tightly against her chest. They had a big test in Math tomorrow and, like always, her best friend had waited until the last minute to study. He had, as usual, asked her to come over and help him prepare for the test. As she made her way upstairs, shouts could be heard from Naruto's room. She cautiously opened the door.

"Hinata! Catch him!"

Hinata dropped her books and quickly picked up the small creature that almost ran out the door. She glared at the furry animal who had several pieces of paper in his tiny mouth.

"Kyuubi, give them back." Hinata said firmly.

The small fox growled and opened his jaws. Hinata took the papers out of his mouth. The small vulpine wiggled out of her arms and landed on the floor. Naruto pulled Hinata into his room and pointed his pencil at his pet.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stay out of my room and stop stealing my homework!" Naruto shouted. The tiny fox wagged his tail a few times and darted downstairs. A smash was heard and Jiraiya's shouts echoed down the hall. Naruto rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"I swear, that fur ball is trying to make my life a living hell." Naruto sighed.

"I think it's funny how one fox can cause you so much trouble." Hinata giggled.

"Sometimes I wish I had gotten a hamster…" Naruto growled. His annoyed expression changed into a happy one. "So, how can I help you today?"

"I should be saying that." Hinata said as she picked her books off the ground. "You're the one that wanted help studying."

"Ah, right, right." Naruto chuckled. His brows furrowed as he sat down in his chair in front of his desk. He pulled up a chair so Hinata could sit next to him. The girl handed him his notes that Kyuubi had stolen. Naruto pointed at the papers.

"Like the fox, this is also making my life a living hell." Naruto frowned. "I don't get any of what the teacher said. How was I supposed to do this again?"

Hinata explained it him as best she could. Naruto listened, nodding as she explained. After a few hours, Naruto knew the stuff well enough to do okay on the test. He smiled at Hinata.

"Thanks a lot for helping for helping me. I really owe you this time." Naruto smiled.

"You should really learn to study by yourself, Naruto." Hinata scolded.

"C'mon, I wanted you study with me, not scold at me." The two friends laughed. Naruto grinned. "Seriously though, you explain this stuff a lot better than the teacher does. You should teach us instead."

"Stop joking." Hinata smiled. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. Maybe somewhere around six." Naruto said as he looked out the window.

"I should probably get home then." Hinata said as she gathered up her books. Naruto stood up.

"I'll walk you home." The boy offered.

"N-No…you really don't have to." Hinata said shyly. Her cheeks turned cherry red.

"Nah, It's fine. I owe you after all." Naruto smiled.

"Well…if you don't mind…" Hinata said, fiddling with her fingers.

"Great!" Naruto smiled the two made their way downstairs. "Hey perv! I'm gonna walk Hinata home, okay!" Naruto called to his grandfather in the kitchen.

"Ah, young love. Don't try to take advantage of the young girl!" Jiraiya smiled, winking at the boy.

"Ha ha. That's funny." Naruto smirked. Hinata, however, turned very red in the face after hearing this comment. She and Naruto left the house. Hinata only lived a few blocks away, so it wasn't that long of a walk. Plus, the giant white house really stood out.

"Thanks again, Hinata." Naruto smiled as she opened the door to her house.

"No problem. Thanks for walking me home." Hinata said shyly.

"Anytime." Naruto smiled. "See you at school tomorrow, kay?

"Alright. Have a good night."

"You too."

X.X.X

Yes. They are best friends. These fics will get better as I make more of them. I'm just getting started so look forward to more NaruHina in modern day and in the ninja world.


	6. Hiashi never wins

A/N: I don't own Naruto.

**Hiashi never wins**

Hyuuga Hiashi growled as he looked out the window. He watched as his daughter walked up to their house with her boyfriend. The man glared at the young man as Naruto kissed his beloved daughter on the lips. Hinata giggled as she pressed herself against his arm. Hiashi's teeth clenched.

"Why does she like him so much?" The man muttered darkly. "I can't stand her going out with that boy." A knock came from the door.

"Hello, father." Hinata beamed as she and Naruto made their way inside. The blonde smiled at the Hyuuga.

"Hi Hiashi." Naruto grinned.

"Leave." Hiashi commanded.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at him cluelessly.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stay. Away. From. My. Daughter." Hiashi growled. Naruto took on a nervous expression. The man smirked. He could intimidate anyone. He was famous for that.

"Father! Naruto is my boyfriend! Why can't you just accept that?" Hinata said angrily.

"Get out…" Hiashi growled. Naruto yelped and ran away. The man smiled triumphantly.

"Father how could you!" Hinata said as tears started to fill her eyes.

"A scumbag like him could never be with my daughter." Hiashi said. "Stay away from him.

"I HATE YOU!" Hinata cried as tears fell from her eyes. She ran down the hall and into her room, slamming the door shut. Hiashi nodded with a smile, satisfied with his work. He strode down the hall, opposite to where Hinata went.

Inside her room, Hinata wept openly. Her sobs were loud and tears feel heedlessly down her cheeks.

"Told you it would work."

Hinata smiled and wiped the fake tears away from her eyes as her boyfriend stepped through the window. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kage bunshin really comes in handy, don't it?" Naruto smirked. "And you're a naughty girl, deceiving your father like that. But you are a good actor."

"You're not mad at me are you? I did it all for you." Hinata purred as her hand trailed down his vest. She yelped as she felt his hand squeeze her butt.

"I take it we won't be disturbed then?" Naruto said as he lowered her onto the bed.

"Not a chance." Hinata smiled as she brought his lips down on top of hers.

Somewhere on the other side of the mansion, a certain man was screaming in frustration. His Byakugan flared. Hiashi stormed down the hall with a sword in his hand, not even bothering to hide his intense bloodlust.

X.X.X

A/N: Out of charactar much, yes? Gave me a little chuckle when I wrote it, though it could have been a bit longer I think. Ah, well. I'll post the next one soon.


	7. Waterfalls

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Takes place a little bit after _Bees._ Hinata is about to get really embarrassed.

**Waterfalls**

"Old man! The usual!" Naruto called as he sat on a stool. Hinata sat next to him. He turned and smiled at Hinata.

"Ichiraku's ramen is the best." Naruto smiled. "What do you want, Hinata-chan."

"Um, I'll have what you're having…" Hinata replied shyly. She fidgeted with her fingers. Naruto nodded.

"Make that two!" Naruto called.

"You got it!" Came the reply.

"Ah, nothing like Ichiraku's after training." Naruto smiled. "We've got to train together more often!"

"R-Really?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Yeah! It's really fun training with you!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata felt her heart flutter in her chest. She never thought she would be here…with Naruto…her crush. They had trained all morning and now he was buying her lunch! It was like they were on a date! He even said he liked training with her! It was a dream come true!

"You know…I remember one other thing during that mission." Naruto said thoughtfully. Hinata tilted her head to the side curiously.

"What mission."

"The one we were talking about earlier." Naruto said. "I told Kiba, did I ever tell you about it?"

"Tell me about what?"

"Well, I guess I'll tell you now." Naruto said. He leaned a bit closer to her, making the Hyuuga girl blush. "It was at night. See, it was by accident, but I found this really beautiful girl at this waterfall near where we were camping."

Hinata's eyes widened. Her blush grew redder. The girl at the waterfall? But that was her…

"A girl…at a waterfall…?" Hinata squeaked.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty weird that a girl would be at a waterfall at night. We were in a forest too, so no one but us should be there." Naruto said thoughtfully. "Anyway, she was really pretty! Probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen!"

"T-The p-prettiest?" Hinata said as her eyes grew wide. Her blush grew.

"Yep." Naruto nodded. "She was on the water. She wasn't even touching the water. She floated a little bit above it. Whenever she moved, the water moved with her. When she raised her hand the water was like, 'Whoosh'!" Naruto raised his hands as an example.

"R-Really…" Hinata said. Her head started to feel fuzzy as she remembered an important detail that night. She hadn't been wearing any…

"It was almost like a dance." Naruto continued. "I watched her for a little bit. I was amazed by the way she moved. I called out to her, but lost my footing and fell in the water. When I resurfaced, she was gone." Naruto sighed in disappointment. "I really wanted to meet her. She was really beautiful."

"Um…um…"

Naruto turned to look at his friend. Her face was a deep shade of red and she was visibly shaking. Naruto put his hand on her forehead.

"Hinata, are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" The boy asked.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, removing his hand. "I, um, forgot that I had something to do later s-so…bye!" The girl jumped off the stool and ran down the street, her face still red. Naruto stared after her with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh well, more for me." Naruto shrugged as two bowls of ramen were placed before him.

X.X.X

A/N: I wonder what Naruto's reaction would be if he ever found our she was the one at the waterfall. Guess we'll never know. Or will we...?


	8. Ramen

A/N: How far is Naruto willing to go for some ramen? This fic will tell you.

* * *

**Ramen**

Naruto smiled as a big bowl of his favorite food was placed before him. Kami, did he love ramen!

He didn't really know why he liked it so much. It was good and filling, but he knew it wasn't the most favored food in the world. There was just something about the food that made his taste buds go wild. The soup soaked noodles were delicious and the many things you could put into ramen made each dish a surprise. Naruto had probably eaten every combination of ramen that had ever been made. The boy dug into his meal.

He loved ramen. Loved it more than anything else in the world.

"Hey Naruto."

The boy swallowed his food and turned to see Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Akamaru barked happily at Kiba's heels. Shino nodded to the blonde.

"Hello." The boy said distractedly.

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she did some fidgety thing with her fingers. Kiba and Shino took the seats on Naruto's left while Hinata took the one on his right. The three ordered some ramen for themselves.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, his mouth full of ramen.

"We were all in the mood for some ramen, so we decided to swing by Ichiraku's for a bite to eat." Kiba smiled. "We were all pretty hungry anyway. Kurenai-sensei trained us real hard today."

"You don't say." Naruto said as he finished his meal. "I just finished training with Kakashi-sensei too."

"H-How did it go?" Hinata asked shyly.

Naruto turned to answer her but his mouth closed as soon as it opened to reply. On the corner of the Hyuuga girl's lip was a small noodle of ramen. Barely noticeable. It was no bigger than a grain of rice. But she didn't notice it. Was she just going to leave it there? All ramen, no matter how small and no matter where they were, needed to be eaten.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked when he kept on staring at her. Kiba and Shino raised their eyebrows at him.

All of a sudden, Naruto grabbed the collar of her jacket a pulled her towards him. Hinata's eyes widened in shock. Her face turned tomato red. Naruto stared right into her wide white eyes. He had knocked the noodle in her mouth when he kissed her.

Hinata's blush intensified when she felt Naruto stick his tongue in her mouth. The boy's eyebrows furrowed. He searched her mouth, trying to find what he wanted. He searched and scanned every part of her mouth with his tongue. He finally felt the noodle in her mouth and moved it onto his tongue. He broke away from the stunned girl and swallowed the small piece of food.

"You taste really good, Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled. She remained silent, her eyes as big as dinner plates.

Naruto patted his stomach, feeling surprisingly full and satisfied. He hopped off the stool and strolled down the street. Kiba stared after him, his mouth agape. Shino's eyebrow repeatedly twitched. Naruto hummed happily as he walked towards his apartment.

He loved Hinata. Loved her more than anything in the world.

X.X.X

A/N: Ramen is actually really good. And writing this actually got me in the mood for some right now. I'll post the next one soon.


	9. Sour

A/N: I guess this one would take place in modern day. It's a tasty treat for you all.

* * *

**Sour**

"You want one?"

Naruto dangled the sour gummy worm in front of Hinata's face. She politely pushed his hand away.

"N-No thank you. I don't like sour candy." Hinata said quietly.

"Suit yourself." Naruto said, pushing the worm inside his mouth. He smiled as the candy tickled his taste buds.

The two had just came back from the candy store. Naruto had bought two packets of sour gummy worms (there was a two for 1.50 sale) and Hinata had gotten some reese's pieces, the small pack.

The raven-haired girl finished off her second and last treat. Naruto had finished off his first bag and was moving on to his second. He licked his lips as he stared down at the edible bugs.

"You sure you don't want one?" Naruto asked again.

"R-Really, I'm fine." Hinata insisted. Naruto ignored her and held a gummy worm in front of her.

Look, I'll even let you have a pink and blue one. Those are my favorite." Naruto grinned.

"N-No."

"You'll love it."

"I said no thank you." Hinata replied more firmly.

"I'll give you a prize if you eat this." Naruto smiled. Hinata looked at him curiously.

"W-What's the prize?" The girl asked.

"It's a surprise prize." The boy replied. "You've gotta eat it before I can give it to you."

"Well…okay." Hinata said, finally giving in. She stared at the worm for a few seconds, then popped it into her mouth.

Gummy worms aren't really all that sour. Yet, Hinata's lips puckered as she chewed and sucked on the piece of candy. She closed her eyes tightly as she swallowed the sour sweet.

Then she felt something over her lips. It pressed against her. Hinata's eyes opened to she Naruto in front of her, eyes closed and kissing her. The girls eyes widened for a moment, but then closed as she kissed back. Naruto pulled away. He smirked at her blushing face.

"Sorry. The way you're lips were puckered and you're eyes were closed, I just couldn't resist." Naruto smiled as he reached inside the bag and pulled out another gummy worm. "Want another?"

"S-Sure." Hinata smiled, taking the treat from him.

"Did you like the surprise?"

"Y-Yes…yes I did."

The worms weren't _that _sour anyway.

* * *

A/N: I really like sour candy. I prefer sour punch straws over gummy worms though. Anywho, I'll be making a halloween one-shot here in honor of halloween so look forward to that. Thank you to all who have read these so far.


	10. Jerk

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Things are like this for me too.

**Jerk**

Naruto glared at the mass of girls surrounding the child prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke. He got even more infuriated when the boy walked away from all of them, making rude comments that would make a small girl cry. Yet, all the girls squealed and chased after the boy.

Naruto was pissed.

How could someone who was so mean, be so well-liked? How could Sasuke have girls fall head over heels in love with him when treated them all so coldly.

What was it that made girls like a jerk so much?

The boy didn't understand it. Did you have to act cold to be worshipped like you're a freaking god? Did you have to glare at anyone who gazed at you admiringly to be respected? Did you have flip off any girl who asked you to go out with them to get them to fall in love with you?

Naruto sighed. Why did all the girls hate him so much? He treated them so nicely, gave them complements when they needed it, acted friendly, but they all either glared at him or hit him.

Even the boys respected Sasuke. All of them wanted to be his friend because of his extraordinary talent in the ninja art, but none of them even said hi to Naruto. It was because of this that Naruto didn't have any friends at all. They all saw him as a failure.

Even the teachers loved Sasuke! They were always giving him special treatment, granting him special privileges, giving him encouraging comments, they gave him everything. The Uchiha was in the lap of luxury at school! Naruto didn't have any of that!

How could being a complete ass yield so many rewards?

Naruto sulked miserably in his desk. Iruka called out that it was time for lunch. Naruto's stomach growled. He forgot his lunch again.

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned his head as Hinata sat down beside him. She placed a sandwich in front of him. She smiled at her friend.

"I thought you would forget your lunch again, so I made sure to make an extra sandwich." Hinata smiled. "You'll also be happy to hear that I made you peanut-butter again."

"Thank you, Hinata-sama." Naruto grinned.

"You don't need to add the honorific…" Hinata pouted. Both of them laughed. They turned towards the mass of fangirls as the cluster let out a squeal. Hinata frowned.

"N-No offense to Sasuke-kun, but how could all those girls like him when he can be such a jerk." Hinata said to the blonde. She blushed. "Naruto-kun is so much nicer…"

Naruto smiled warmly at her. "You're the best, Hinata-chan."

"N-No I'm not…"

Naruto shrugged. He supposed it wasn't entirely true. He had one friend, he had one person who liked him, he had one girl who talked to him, he had one person who encouraged him, he had the person next to him.

He had Hinata, and that was all he needed. A nice guy like him was rewarded with a great girl like Hinata.

"_Hinata's better than any other of those girls anyway." _Naruto thought happily to himself.

A/N: How is it all the jerks get all the girls? Still, I've got that handful of friends, plus a great girlfriend, that are really all I need. They're better than any of those arrogant F**ks out there.

I'll be making a halloween themed drabble next. Look forward to that one.


	11. Lonely

A/N: Though it's a day late, this one is for halloween. Not really a drabble that revolves around Halloween, but it will surprise all of you I think. This one is much longer than the others. Enjoy.

**Lonely**

"_What a lonely existence…"_

That's what Naruto Uzumaki's thoughts were. It was his exact thoughts when his mother and father had told him the day he had turned ten, the earliest age his kind was supposed to awaken.

He wasn't very well liked despite his polite and happy nature. It was probably because he was also such a loner that he wasn't that well liked by most of his classmates. Not that he cared though.

"The sun is really bright today." Naruto mused, holding his hand over his eyes to shield himself from the sunlight.

"N-Naruto?"

The middle-schooler turned and stared at the girl sitting next to him with a lazy expression. The girl's face, for whatever reason, was a deep shade of red and she seemed to be very nervous.

"What is it?" The boy sighed.

"A-Are you okay?" The girl asked. "Y-You seem a bit pale…"

"It's nothing." Naruto waved her off. "You don't need to concern yourself with me, Hinata."

"Oh…sorry…" The girl said, looking down at her desk.

Naruto stood up as the lunch bell rang. He shot a quick glance at Hinata before leaving.

"Tell the teacher I'll be going home early again. I don't feel well all of a sudden." Naruto said quietly.

"E-Eh?" Hinata stuttered, looking up at him. Naruto was already out of the classroom.

X.X.X

"I'm home." Naruto called out into the darkness.

"Chance!!!"

Naruto sighed and side-stepped. A figure with surprisingly similar blonde hair landed where he was standing a moment before. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hello father."

"You're reflexes are very sharp. As expected of my only son." Naruto's father, Minato, said smiling goofily at the boy.

"Welcome home."

Naruto returned the soft hug his mother gave him. She felt very weak and frail in his arms. His mother, Kushina, released him and smiled warmly at her son.

"Did you have a good day at school?" The woman smiled.

"Same old." Naruto replied. "I'm going to bed early."

"Hold up there, boy."

Naruto turned towards his father. He, along with his mother, had stern expressions on their faces. The boy stared at them through half-lidded eyes.

"Have you awakened yet?" Minato asked solemnly. "You're thirteen now. You're a late-bloomer, but you should awaken anytime now."

"Not yet." Naruto replied shortly. He made his way upstairs. He stopped halfway. "Mother's lunch today was…tasteless…"

"Oh…that's a shame." Kushina smiled. "And I worked so hard on it."

"…I'm sorry." Naruto replied. He trudged up the flight of stairs to his room.

X.X.X

Naruto watched all the other children at play outside. He grunted as the light shined against his eyes. Some classmates of his had asked him if he wanted to come and play with them, but he had respectfully declined.

"It's pointless to make any connections at this time…" Naruto muttered silently to himself.

"N-Naruto?"

The mentioned turned his head to see Hinata standing beside his desk. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot and held a bento box nervously in her hands.

"I-I was j-just wondering i-if you would like t-to have lunch with me, i-if you haven't already." Hinata stuttered, the color of her face puzzling Naruto.

"…I don't think so." Naruto replied. "I'm not all that hungry anyway. Sorry."

"O-Oh." Hinata said, sounding disappointed for some reason Naruto didn't understand. "W-Well, do you mind if I-I eat next to you?"

"…I suppose not." Naruto said absent-mindedly.

Hinata smiled and sat down in the seat beside him. She delicately opened up the small lunchbox and said a quick prayer before taking her chopsticks and commencing with her meal.

Occasionally, Naruto would cast a side-glance at her. She was probably one of the only people in his entire school that frequently talked to him, or at least made an effort to. Hinata was a nice girl, yet he didn't know why this girl insisted on paying so much attention to him. His eyes shifted to her food.

"That looks like a really well made lunch." Naruto commented. "You're mom must be quite the cook."

"O-Oh, I made this." Hinata beamed.

"Really?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow in mild interest.

"Yeah. My parents aren't around all the time so I learned how to cook myself." Hinata smiled. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "W-Would you…like to try some?"

"You only have one pair of chopsticks." Naruto stated.

"Then…would you mind it…if I feed you?"

"…I suppose not…"

Naruto opened his mouth a bit as Hinata picked up some food with her chopsticks. With a red face, she slowly brought the chopsticks to his face. Naruto caught the food in his mouth, chewing it slowly.

"H-How does it taste?" Hinata asked.

"…_Tasteless…"_

"It's very good." Naruto smiled, lying through his teeth. Hinata smiled brightly at him.

"I'm glad." Hinata said happily. She bit her lip as a thought came to her.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"D-Do you mind…if…I told you something a bit personal…?"

"…Not really." Naruto shrugged.

"I…I…" Hinata gulped. Naruto raised his eyebrows at the girl.

"What?"

"I…I…I really like you." Hinata said blushing red. Naruto's eyes widened.

"…W-What…?"

"I really, really like you." Hinata said a bit more confidently. Naruto felt his face heat up a bit. Hinata smiled shyly at him. "I've liked you for a really long time. You always seem so closed off and antisocial…but…you're really nice and kind and…I like that about you."

"H-Hinata…"

"S-So…only if you want to…would you…like to do something later after school?" Hinata asked hopefully, her reddened face putting a tomato to shame.

"…I…" Naruto paused. His parents' words came back to him.

"_It would be best for you not to form any bonds."_

"_It…will hurt less when the time comes."_

"Hinata…I…would love to spend time with you after school." Naruto smiled.

"R-Really? I'm so happy…" Hinata smiled.

"I'll meet you at the park after I drop my stuff off at home, okay?"

"Yeah!"

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

X.X.X

Naruto staggered through the park. His school bang was gripped weakly in his left hand. Going through the park was his shortcut to get home. Though, it seemed his time had come, at the worst possible moment. The sun beat down on him, making his eyes hurt and his skin burn. He collapsed on the ground, spent and out of energy.

A girl, a high-schooler it seemed, came walking by and glanced at the body sprawled out on the ground. She bent down and looked at the boy worriedly.

"Excuse me, but are you okay?" She asked.

The boy's hand shot up and grabbed her shoulder, the other quickly covered her mouth. The boy lifted his face. The girl's eyes widened in fear. She stared into the boy's red eyes, screaming into his hand as his sharp fangs revealed themselves…

X.X.X

"Tch!"

Naruto grunted, pulling his hand back into the shade. He sighed and tried his best to ignore the burning of his hand. He cursed the sun, which was high in the sky. He sat on his front porch, wishing for night to come.

"Damn it…" Naruto cursed.

Somewhere, in a park not far from his home, a young girl sat on a bench. Every once in a while she would look up, as if hoping someone would show up. She waited, waited so long. As the sun started to go down, she shed a few tears and left the park with a heavy heart.

"…Naruto…how could you…?" Hinata whispered through her tears.

X.X.X

"_The sun is starting to affect you, eh?" Minato asked his son. The ten year old nodded._

"_It just makes me feel extremely uncomfortable." Naruto replied. "It's strange. I never felt like this before._

"_It's because you're changing. All children like you go through this during this time in your life." Kushina smiled softly._

"_It will change everything for you, and you'll have to cut yourself off from the outside world as best you can." Minato said solemnly._

"_Why?"_

"_The world doesn't accept vampires like us." Minato shrugged. "We are considered monsters and do not deserve to walk on this earth."_

"_How will I know when I become a vampire?"_

"_The sun will start hurting you and burn your skin , you'll lose all taste in food, and you'll only hunger for human blood." Minato said. "You'll know when the time comes."_

"_Do I have to cut myself off from the world?" Naruto asked._

"_It would be best for you not to form any bonds." Minato said._

"_It…will hurt less when the time comes." Kushina said.  
_

"_We vampires cannot live peacefully amongst humans." Minato sighed. "We must hide in the shadows, and only come out at night. We must make it so no one even knows we exist."_

"_What a lonely existence…" Naruto thought to himself._

X.X.X

Naruto sat on the bench in the park. He ran his tongue across his new vampire fangs. The moon was high above his face, making him feel energized, but it couldn't rid him of the pain he was feeling at the moment.

"I knew she wouldn't wait this long." Naruto muttered to himself. He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Might as well find some good blood. I suppose I can't help it if I'm hungry."

-----

8 years later…

-----

A 21 year old man with a shock of blonde hair walked through the city streets. He licked his fangs and scanned the crowd.

"No good appetizers…what a shame." He muttered to himself.

The man sighed and turned the corner. He grunted as someone bumped into his chest. He heard a yelp and someone hitting the ground. The man looked down at the person he ran into.

"I'm sorry." The man said, reaching down to help the young woman up.

"A-Ah. N-No, it was my fault." The woman giggled sheepishly. Her long black hair fell down her back and her smile made him feel somewhat nostalgic.

"Well, see you then." He said shortly, shoving past the woman.

"W-Wait!"

"…What is it?"

The man turned with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. His feeling of nostalgia seemed to grow stronger as he noticed her cheeks turn a bit red.

"M-My name's Hinata…by the way…" The woman said shyly. The man stared at the girl.

"…Why are you telling me this?"

"I-I'm not sure…just…I really wanted to tell you my name for some reason…" The woman named Hinata said, her cheeks getting a bit more rosy. "D-Does it bother you?"

"…I suppose not." The man turned and resumed walking through the streets.

He walked through the streets, the night sky seeming to give him a bit of strength. The moon was high above his head, and the man took the time to look up at gaze at its brilliance. He noticed he was suddenly at the park, standing next to a strangely familiar bench. An old, abandoned thought suddenly came to him.

"What a lonely existence…" Naruto said to himself. It was times like these he would ask himself why vampires such as himself had to live the way they did.

He hated it.

A/N: Yep. A vampire fic. It was halloween and I thought to myself, "Hey, how 'bout vampires?". So yeah...hope you enjoyed it...


	12. Pictures

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Sorry I took so long for me to update. I was forgetful and I was trying so hard to write a new chapter for my Existence fic. I'll be updating this story until I can update for Existence. This is something I'll do when I've got a good idea for NaruHina in my head. Sorry for taking a while, so, I made a double post. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Pictures**

Naruto stared down at his new enemy. Naruto, the Rokudaime of Konoha, was faced with a threat like no other. In all his years of fighting, he never faced an enemy like this. It was more frightening than Orochimaru and the Akutski combined. Naruto sighed.

"Paperwork."

Naruto sighed again. Now he knew why Baa-chan hated doing this crap. Heck, this was probably the only thing he could do as hokage of Konoha. He couldn't really go on missions anymore since he had a village to run. The only mission he had to complete was signing a bunch of papers. Joy to the world, Kami-sama has come.

There were mounds, piles, hoards of paperwork to do. Naruto thought that more than half of this was part of Tsunade's work she had left behind for him. Naruto sat down at his new desk and grabbed the first out of a million papers.

Now at age twenty-two, a lot had happened ever since Orochimaru and the Akutski. Naruto defeated Pein and Madara, who actually turned out to be using the body of Kakashi's thought to be deceased teammate, Obito, in order to live. Kabuto, who had absorbed Orochimaru's remains, was also defeated by the blond demon container.

And speaking of demons, Naruto had completely proven himself as the Kyuubi's jailer. He could now use the demon's power at will, and coupled with his mastery of the sage techniques, he was easily one of the most powerful ninja in the world.

Naruto smiled as he looked out his window and smiled at the Hokage monument. He could see workers carving his face into the mountain next to Tsunade's. His would be the first face to actually smile.

The villagers now adored him. Naruto had proven himself time and time again. They had all agreed that Naruto should be the Rokudaime when Tsunade retired. The woman would have picked Naruto without their approval anyway.

Naruto looked at his desk. On the corner were a few pictures. The first was with his team when they were young. Sakura was in the middle, looking hopeful. Naruto and Sasuke were off to the sides glaring at one another while Kakashi had his heads on their heads. Naruto smiled at the picture. He had succeeded in bringing back Sasuke too.

The next one was of him, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Naruto smiled sadly as he looked at the old perverted man. He had died fighting against Pein to learn his secret. If Naruto hadn't known, he probably never would have beaten Pein. He thanked the old man for that.

The next picture was his favorite. It was a picture of the happiest moment of his life. It had taken place just after he had become Rokudaime. Naruto smiled fondly at the beautiful raven-haired girl in that picture. Her smile and beautiful lavender eyes brought a smile to his face. She even looked more beautiful in the white dress she was in. He stood beside her with a wide smile on his face.

It was a picture of his wedding day.

He had been dating his girlfriend for about two years. The loved each other deeply and she had always been there for Naruto, even when he didn't know it. He had proposed in front of everyone on the day he was announced as the new hokage. He had given her a beautiful diamond ring and his love had accepted with tears of happiness in her eyes. The crowd in front of them had cheered for the new couple. The wedding was held a week later. For both of them, that was the best day of their lives.

"Knock, knock." Came a voice from outside his door.

Naruto smiled as he recognized the voice. He dropped his pen.

"Come in."

Hinata Hyuuga, now Hinata Uzumaki, stepped inside the room. She smiled as she made her way over to her husband. She sat down on his lap and leaned back so she could kiss him. Naruto smiled as he captured the woman's lips with his own.

"I see that you're hard at work." Hinata smiled softly as she pulled away.

"I haven't done anything yet. Now I see why Baa-chan hated doing this so much." Naruto groaned. "She left most of her paperwork for me, you know."

"I could help you if you want." Hinata offered.

"But I don't wanna do this now!" Naruto whined childishly. Hinata giggled as she got off his lap.

"I have an idea." Hinata said. She bent down and whispered something in his ear. Naruto's eyes widened. He smiled mischievously. He made a familiar hand sign.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Dozens of clones popped up. Each grabbed a pen and grabbed a piece of paper. Naruto smiled at his wife.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Hinata replied, her cheeks turning a bit pink. She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

Hinata let out a small scream as her feet left the ground. She dropped the pen and paper she was holding and looked up at her husband who was now carrying her bridal style.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto grinned foxily.

"Helping you out?" Hinata replied unsurely.

"Please, these guys are gonna do all the work for me." Naruto said gesturing to the clones. He smirked. "I've got something better we can do." He bent down a whispered something in her ear.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata blushed, her cheeks turning rosy. Though she had gotten a lot bolder (Under his influence) she still had a bit a shyness left in her. She twiddled her fingers together nervously.

"B-But…I…wouldn't m-mind…" Hinata said quietly.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Naruto smiled. He dashed out of the room with his wife in his arms. The clones stared after them and looked down at the paperwork.

"Lucky."

* * *

A/N: Eh. Okay. Fine.

Yeah. Never really did a hokage fic and I wanted to do one so yeah. You can read the next one now.


	13. He doesn't care

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

**

He doesn't care

It was another day in school. Another normal day in school.

Or so he thought.

Normally, Naruto wouldn't care about this particular day. He'd treat it like any other. Just doing what he always did; Hanging out with friends and trying (unsuccessfully) to pay attention in class.

When he got his test back and found it was a "C", Naruto really didn't care. Sure Jiraiya would make a big fuss and go on a rant about "B or better" and all that jazz, but he didn't really care. He was in a good mood today.

At least he was for a while.

"Hey, wanna go down to the tennis courts?"

"Definitely."

Of course, Naruto didn't care about what his classmates were saying. Not at first. But lately a lot of students, all of them boys, had taken a sudden interest in going down to the tennis courts.

Naruto didn't know why. No one really came to watch the boys play when he and the team went out to practice. So what was down there?

He didn't care. Not really. But he was a bit curious. This had been going on for a few days, and he really wanted to find out what all the fuss was about.

Naruto made his way downstairs, outside, and towards the tennis courts. He noticed a crowd of boys surrounding the girls tennis courts.

Naruto sighed and looked at the crowd weirdly. Now he knew what was going on. They liked watching the girls practice. He didn't really care though, as he didn't really pay much attention to the short skirts and tight shirts of the tennis uniforms the girls wore like the perverted boys in the crowd.

"Man, all these girls are so hot!"

"Yeah. I like the pink-haired one."

Naruto nodded. He didn't really care about what those guys said. They were no doubt talking about Sakura. Who could blame them? She looked pretty good in her tennis uniform. He turned back towards the school building.

"Dude, are you kidding me? I like the one with the long black hair and the breasts."

Naruto stopped. He heard agreements from most of the other boys. If it were another time, he wouldn't care about what that guy said. But he knew, at this certain time, a certain someone had tennis during this period. THAT was what Naruto cared about.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Hinata playing against Sakura. Yep, she did look pretty good in her tennis uniform. Naruto didn't really care before, as she was his best friend and he didn't feel he should pay attention to her body so much.

But he did care about how much attention all these guys had on her body.

"Hey, I'm gonna ask her out after they're done."

"No way man, I was gonna do that!"

"No, I was!"

"No me!"

Naruto's face took on a worried expression. This was bad. Hinata being crowded by all these guys. She wouldn't do so well. She wasn't very social around anyone but her friends, ESPECIALLY boys. What could he do?

When he came to a decision, he certainly wasn't thinking straight.

Naruto pushed through the crowd, not caring about the boys around him. He strode into the tennis courts, not caring about the other girls shouting at him. He didn't care when Sakura accidentally hit him in the back of the head with her serve. Hinata rushed over to him.

"Naruto! Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips against her own. Hinata's eyes widened and her face turned redder than a tomato. Everyone stared at them with wide eyes. Naruto did this because he cared. It was all because he cared about her.

Naruto pulled back. Hinata stood there, red in the face. She slowly brought one of her hands up to her lips and touched them with two of her fingers. Naruto smiled at her, glared at the crowd of boys and strode out of the tennis courts.

"…What…was that…?"

"She's…Uzumaki's girl…?"

"…Maybe…I won't ask her out…"

"…Let's all just…leave…"

Naruto nodded to himself, satisfied with his work. He didn't care about how disappointed those guys felt. He didn't care that he was hit in the head with a tennis ball. He didn't care about anything really. Naruto smiled.

But he REALLY cared about Hinata.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. I always pictured Hinata be a tennis player for some reason. And Naruto was definitely out of character I think but I thought it was funny. Read and review if you liked it.


	14. Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

As you probably guessed, we've got a christmas fic in honor of the holidays. I, for one, am enjoying the holidays and looking forward to the new year. Winter break is also a cool thing. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Mistletoe**

Naruto smiled happily as he looked around. Kiba was having a Christmas party, thinking it would be fun for everyone to hang out together. Most everyone at school had showed up. Even the teachers had shown up for the party. Beside him, his best friend also smiled.

"How do you like this party so far?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's great. Everyone really seems to be enjoying themselves." Hinata smiled.

Naruto reached over to the table and took a bottle of eggnog. He downed it and sighed in satisfaction. Hinata giggled at the milk mustache he had.

"Man, I love the holidays." Naruto grinned.

"Me too." Hinata smiled. She blushed a little bit. "And I'm really glad I get to spend it with you…"

"Same here." Naruto grinned as he threw his arm around her shoulder. Hinata's face grew redder, but she couldn't have been happier.

"Hey! Hinata!"

The duo turned to see Ino and Sakura headed their way. The pink-haired girl grabbed Hinata's arm.

"You've gotta come see this!" The girl said. She pulled Hinata away from Naruto. The girl had a confused look on her face. Naruto stared after them.

"What was that about?"

"Sakura, can you stop pulling me?" Hinata asked as they entered the living room. Everyone was chatting, laughing, and having a blast. Ino smiled and pointed through the crowd.

"Look."

Hinata squinted her eyes. She finally saw the person Ino was pointing at. Tenten was slowly making her way through the crowd. Something was clutched tightly in her fist. She had a determined expression on her face. Hinata looked to where the girl was looking at. All see saw was her cousin Neji.

"What's she doing?"

"Just watch." Sakura smiled.

Tenten came up behind the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at his friend. Hinata was shocked when Tenten leaned forward and kissed the boy, holding something above his head. Some people around them whistled and cheered. She glanced at the object.

"A Mistletoe!" Hinata whispered.

Tenten pulled away from Neji. The boy stood rooted in place. The brunette made her way over to the girls. She had a big smile on her face.

"I did it! You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Tenten smiled. She looked in Neji's direction. "I'll get him alone later on."

"Where did you get that?" Hinata asked.

"I brought it here." Ino said proudly. "Tenten asked me to bring it. Maybe you should use it on Naruto." Hinata blushed madly.

"W-Why would y-you think that?" Hinata asked. Ino gave her a 'are you serious?' look. Sakura snatched the object out of Tenten's hands.

"Not before I use it." Sakura said. She sighed dreamily. "I'm going to use it on Sasuke."

"What? I was going to do that!" Ino shouted. Sakura had already disappeared.

The girl pushed through the crowd, looking for the object of her affection. She eventually spotted him talking with Kiba and Lee. The girl nodded and placed the mistletoe on the table behind her. She walked over to the black haired boy.

The moment she left, Naruto happened to walk by. He had decided to go look for Hinata when she didn't come back. He glanced down at the table when something caught his eye.

"A mistletoe?" Naruto wondered as he picked up the piece of grass.

He didn't remember seeing one of these anywhere. He looked around him. He spotted Hinata talking with Ino and Tenten not to far away. The boy looked back the object in his hand. A smile crept up to his lips.

"Sakura! Stop pulling me!" Sasuke demanded, wretching his hand out of her grasp. "If you want to tell me something, say it now!"

Sakura smiled at him in a strange way. This made the Uchiha kind of nervous.

"I only brought you here for one thing, Sasuke." Sakura purred. She reached behind her. "And that's to…" She paused. Her eyes widened.

"..To?"

Sakura turned around and looked at the table. It was gone. The girl looked towards the crowd with an angry expression on her face.

"ALRIGHT! WHO TOOK THE MISTLETOE?" Sakura yelled getting everyone's attention. Some whistles and shouts came to her right.

Sakura and Sasuke turned and their jaws dropped. At the center of the cheering crowd was Naruto and Hinata. The boy held the mistletoe high above his head as he kissed the girl passionately. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and Naruto wrapped his around her waist, dropping the mistletoe. Sakura was shocked. NARUTO took it and used it on HINATA? Beside her, Sasuke smirked.

"Heh, I didn't think he had it in 'em." The boy clapped his hands together. "Bravo. Bravo."

* * *

A/N: Bravo. I hope you all have a very merry christmas. Or if you celebrate another holiday, hope you have fun with that too.


	15. Dense I

A/N: Read it enjoy it. Happy new year everyone.**

* * *

**

**Dense**

That was it. She had had it. Hinata was officially fed up with Naruto's obliviousness to her feelings.

She had tried for many years to get him to like her. Tried so hard to get him to notice her. Sure, there were times when he had praised her for her skill, but that only once or twice. He still refused to notice she even existed.

Hinata sat down with Sakura one day and asked for advice. Since the pink-haired girl was around him the most, she was the most likely one to know how she could get his attention. Sakura had just shook her had and given it to her short, sweet, and to the point.

"Hin, Naruto is denser than a piece of wood, ten times denser than that, and even denser than that." Sakura sighed. "I've rejected him over fifty-two times and he still hasn't gotten the message. You're gonna have to do something pretty extreme to get him to know that you like him."

Hinata got her opportunity when the hokage called all the teams to her office to discuss a very important matter. She couldn't care less.

It was time Naruto finally got a clue.

She was the last to arrive. All of her friends were there. She ignored Tsunade's complaint about her lateness, ignored Kiba's hello, ignored Ino's yelling at Shikamaru, ignored Sai's weird comment, ignored Lee's speech about flaming youth and marched right up to Naruto. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned.

His eyes widened as she pulled him down and kissed him right on the spot.

Everyone's jaws dropped when she did this. No beating around the bush, Hinata was going to make Naruto aware of her feelings by force. She didn't even close her eyes as she stared determinedly into Naruto's shocked eyes. She eventually separated from him and crossed her arms, staring at him expectantly.

Naruto stood there in a daze. Everyone looked from Hinata to Naruto in shock. The boy looked at Hinata with a surprised expression.

"Hinata-chan…do you…like me?" Naruto asked in astonishment.

Hinata sighed and shook her head. "You are so dense, Naruto-kun."

* * *

A/N: I stand by this chapter. Naruto is so dense it's not even funny. Well, actually, it's hilarious. Maybe I'll have an actual new year's chapter soon in honor of 2009. Maybe, maybe not.


	16. Dense II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: I couldn't think of any good new year's chapter to do, so I won't do it. Sorry. But I did write this when I was re-reading _Dense I. _Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Dense ll**

Naruto had been called dense by many people. He was considered very, very dense.

He didn't like this though, as it was not true. But why people call him dense you ask? It was because of one girl.

Hinata Hyuuga.

He admitted, he had been oblivious to her affections at first, but once he found out about the whole stalking thing it had become pretty obvious.

It took a while (And hanging around Jiraiya) but Naruto eventually took notice of the girl and realized how beautiful she was. It was then he decided to try flirting with her to see her reaction.

But man, HE was dense? Ha!

He knew Hinata liked him. He knew it. But no matter what he did, she just couldn't take a hint.

He had been giving her lots of compliments lately, all of them causing her to blush and stutter. She didn't think it was anything more than being nice.

Next he tried "accidental" contact. Bumped into her, touched her hand, felt her forehead (When her face turned red) even grabbed her butt. Still didn't get the message.

He even tried asking her out. They spent the whole day together and nothing happened.

So that brought him to the present. He, Naruto Uzumaki, was currently standing in front of the object of his affections, Hinata Hyuuga, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Hinata stared at them with a red face.

"U-Um…Naruto-kun…these are…?"

"Flowers. For you." Naruto said shortly. He handed them to her almost forcefully. Hinata inhaled their aroma.

"They're wonderful." Hinata smiled. Her expression turned curious. "But why are you giving them to me?"

How dense could one person be? What irony.

"I like you." Naruto said. "I really like you, Hinata-chan."

THAT had an effect. That HAD to get the message through.

"W-What? Y-You what?" Hinata said astonished.

Okay, now this was annoying. There was only one thing left to do.

Naruto leaned forward and planted his lips on hers. Hinata dropped the flowers in shock. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Hinata eventually wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. The separated after their lungs started calling for air.

"That get through to you?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"It did after you grabbed my butt." Hinata smiled.

"Wait…what?"

"Now you know how I felt." Hinata smiled sweetly, walking down the road. "Frustrating, isn't it?"

Naruto stared after her. A smile crept up his face. He ran after the girl.

Oh, he was gonna get her for this.

* * *

A/N: Just thought what would happen to them if situations were reversed. I kinda like the mischeivous Hinata though. Heh.


	17. That fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Modern day. This is kinda what the Kyuubi situation with Naruto would be like in real life. Don't worry, I've got some NaruHina in here too. She does so much for him. Enjoy. **

* * *

**

**That fox**

"There he is!"

"How dare you show your face!"

"This is all your fault!"

Naruto groaned in frustration. Hinata stood behind him, a bit nervous. Three shopkeepers were yelling at the blond boy. Naruto knew why.

"Hey guys! He's over here!" A man yelled from across the street. The yelling shopkeepers were silenced and ran away, completely forgetting about the person they were yelling at.

"That freakin' fox…" Naruto grumbled.

Hinata had a big family reunion coming soon, so Naruto had been asked by Hinata to help her grocery shop. The girl had lots of relatives, so she always had to buy a lot of things. She didn't do the cooking, but she was willing to help the family's personal chefs out by buying the supplies that they needed. Naruto was willing to help his friend.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Kyuubi had escaped again on the same day. The small, evil fox was causing trouble in the town again.

Naruto's pet had quite the reputation in town. Every so often, no matter how much Jiraiya and Naruto barricaded the backyard and house, Kyuubi always seemed to find some way to get to town. The victims were usually grocery shop owners. The fox always stole food whenever he went to town.

The thing was, all the fox's crimes had gotten Naruto a reputation too. Most of the store owners thought that Naruto put the fox up to it. Being a prankster and resident mischief maker when he was younger, it was rumored that Naruto had trained his fox to try these little stunts just to poke fun at people. It would be a lie to say that Naruto didn't find the fox's attics amusing, but it was sure annoying. Plus, he wasn't exactly happy about the townspeople having a bad impression on him because of the Kyuubi.

"How do you think he got out this time?" Hinata asked as she stepped out from behind him.

"Who knows. I was sure I put traps on the wall so he couldn't climb over." Naruto grumbled. He grabbed an empty cart that was nearby. "Let's just get the shopping done. I'll let Gramps deal with the people's complaints this time."

"O-Okay." Hinata nodded as she stepped inside the supermarket with him.

The shopping went smoothly. Naruto and Hinata gathered all the supplies quickly since two people shopping works better than just one. All they needed were a few sweets Hinata promised to get for her younger relatives.

"There's the little demon!"

"Someone catch him!"

Naruto and Hinata turned to see Kyuubi coming their way. The fox jumped up and into Hinata's arms. The girl giggled as the small fox licked her cheek, its tongue tickling her. A few men came running down the column they were in and stopped in front of the two high schoolers. They glared at Naruto.

"I hope you got a good explanation for this, fox boy!" One of the men said.

"Are you going to pay us back for all the food he stole?" Another demanded.

"But I didn't…" Naruto began. He glared at the fox. He could have sworn the little devil was smirking at him.

"What did he steal?" Hinata spoke up.

"Some hot dogs, some burgers, sausage, and some fruit." One man said.

"I see." Hinata said. She pulled some money out of her wallet. "Will this cover it?"

"Y-Yeah." One man said as she handed each of the enraged store owners a few bills, all of them with three digits.

"He was just playing around, weren't you?" Hinata smiled at the fox in her arms. Kyuubi purred in response.

"We'll let him off this time…it had better not happen again!" The shopkeepers walked away.

"Thanks for that." Naruto smiled slightly. "Though I feel kind of bad that you keep on paying for stuff he steals…"

"It's fine. Father can afford it." Hinata said. "I couldn't let him get hurt now could I?" Kyuubi wagged his bushy tail.

"You are way too nice to him." Naruto sighed. Kyuubi growled at him. "Don't give me that."

"Let's just get the shopping done." Hinata smiled.

Kyuubi hopped out of her arms and onto Naruto's shoulder. The fox purred and rubbed it's face against Naruto's cheek.

"Don't try sucking up to me now, you're way past redemption." Naruto said. Kyuubi seemed to give him a foxy grin. Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Thanks for this." Naruto grinned.

"Think of it as payback for helping me shop." Hinata smiled. Naruto smiled gratefully.

He was lucky to have someone like her around.

* * *

A/N: Troublesome little fox, isn't he? I think it would make sense if Kyuubi was Naruto's pet. Naruto is really grateful for Hinata when dealing with the fox, and it's only natural the fox likes her more than Naruto. I'll upload the next one soon.


	18. Cold rain calls for warming up

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I got the idea for this one when I was thinking about how nice it would be if it rained. Where I'm at, I don't get much of it anymore. Thinking about it, that led me to write this, plus I wanted to use Kyuubi a bit more. This would take place in modern day. Enjoy. **

* * *

**

**Cold rain calls for warming up**

Naruto peered out the window. It was raining cats and dogs out there and the wind seemed to blow like a hurricane. Naruto whistled. He normally liked the rain, but hated it when it was like this.

"Keeps ya from doing the things you'd normally do." Naruto muttered. He tossed the book he was reading across the room. It hit the wall and sank to the ground. Naruto glared at it.

"I don't even like reading."

He turned on the television. Nothing. The downpour was somehow messing with the connection and he couldn't watch anything. He groaned and sagged in his seat.

"What's a guy to do on this rainy day?" Naruto asked himself.

His attention was grabbed when Kyuubi came into the room, happily chasing a purple ball of yarn. Naruto glared at the fox. A thought popped into his head. Why should the little demon be happy when he couldn't be?

Naruto got up and walked over to his pet. Kyuubi had finally succeeded in capturing the rolling ball and was cheerfully gnawing and twisting the yarn ball. Naruto bent down and snatched the ball of fun off the ground.

"No yarn for you. This is payback." Naruto said, remembering that Kyuubi had eaten his pop-tarts earlier that morning. Kyuubi growled menacingly at his owner. Naruto smirked.

"Payback can be a real bi- Hey!"

Kyuubi and pounced and latched onto Naruto's pat leg, refusing to let go. The little beast tried to claw his way up to the ball of yarn that was held high above Naruto's head.

"Get off you little fur ball!" Naruto yelled as the fox's claws started to tear up his jeans.

Then the doorbell rang.

Naruto and Kyuubi stopped fighting and looked towards the door. The human and animal looked at each other with seemingly curious looks. Now who would want to make the effort to come to his house in this weather? Jiraiya had gone to a writer's convention so it couldn't be him. Who else could it be…?

Naruto pried the fox off of him and made his way over to the door. He cautiously reached for the door. He opened the door slowly…

"H-Hello, Naruto."

"Hinata?!"

Indeed, the girl was standing there with a happy smile on her face. Apparently she didn't notice she was soaking wet and shivering. If she did, she probably wouldn't be smiling. Naruto quickly pulled her inside and slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing here? It's pouring outside!" Naruto exclaimed.

"W-We planned to h-hang out today, r-right?" Hinata said as her whole body shivered. "S-So I headed h-here as s-soon as I c-could."

"You shouldn't come over when it's raining like this! You know that's stupid!" Naruto scolded.

"S-Sorry." Hinata said quietly.

"Well, it can't be helped now." Naruto sighed. "Let's get you a towel. Follow me."

Naruto led Hinata down the hallway and into the bathroom. He took one of the towels off the hanger and handed it to her. Hinata thanked him and began drying herself off.

"Didn't you bring an umbrella with you?" Naruto asked.

"I-I kind of lost it. The wind really blows out there." Hinata smiled sheepishly.

"Guess so." Naruto nodded. He eyed her dripping form. "Maybe you should get out of your clothes too."

"W-What?"

"Yeah. Jiraiya has some of granny Tsunade's old clothes from when they were younger in his closet. Don't ask why." Naruto said as Hinata opened her mouth. She closed it quickly. "The chest area might be a little big, but I think it'll be fine."

"T-Thank you." Hinata smiled.

"You should take a shower too."

"E-Eh?!?!

"Yeah. You'll warm up quickly that way. It'd be bad if you caught a cold." Naruto smiled.

"I can't!" Hinata almost shouted.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, looking at her oddly.

"Because…w-well…" Hinata pressed her fingers together. The thought of taking a bath in NARUTO'S house was so…so…!

"I don't see the problem." Naruto shrugged.

"Well there is a problem!" Hinata blurted out.

"How?"

"It's YOUR house!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto said, folding his arms.

"I-It's just that…that…I'm a girl…and in a boy's house…" Hinata mumbled, too quiet for him to hear.

"I can't hear you."

"I just can't!" Hinata yelled.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you? I'm only trying to be nice." Naruto said angrily.

"Don't you see what's wrong with this?" Hinata said, blushing.

"No I don't!"

Unknown to the embarrassed raven-haired girl and the oblivious blond-haired boy, Kyuubi and walked into the bathroom, curious about where the shouting was coming from. He spotted his master immediately and narrowed his eyes, remembering the injustice of his yarn ball being taken away.

Being the evil little demon he is, Kyuubi had quickly formulated a plan to get back at his owner. He hopped onto the sink and eyed his target. The fox pounced. His paws pushed up against the back of Naruto's head, pushing Naruto's head forward. Kyuubi sprang off the teen's head using his hind legs and landed safely on the ground. Kyuubi waited for his master's reaction.

Strangely enough, it never came. The boy would be chasing him around the house by now. Kyuubi turned to see why Naruto wasn't angry with him.

Being an animal, he couldn't possibly understand why Naruto hadn't tried to kill him after that prank. He couldn't possibly understand what his prank had accidentally made Naruto do. He couldn't possibly understand the embarrassment and shock on the two teen' faces in front of him.

That push had accidentally pushed Naruto forward and this accidently made him lock lips with Hinata. Both of their faces were red and their shocked eyes stared into one another as they couldn't believe what was occurring right now. Kyuubi growled and left the room, not understanding what he had just made them do.

Naruto and Hinata knew what they were doing, and strangely, didn't really want to stop.

Besides, the heat that had rushed to her face a throughout the rest of Hinata's body had immediately warmed her up again.

The shower was no longer needed in this case.

* * *

A/N: I really like rain. Damn I wish I could make it rain. (CrystalDragon791, there's some smooching for you.)

Getting back to school from winter break has been a real drag. Now I eagerly await the next break, and I dread the end of semester finals coming up. God I'll have a lot to do, but hopefully, find time to update a few more chapters for this. (And hopefully for my main fic, which I've had writer's block on for so very long.)


	19. The pimp's advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Here we go. This is modern day. Enjoy.

* * *

**The pimp's advice**

"See you tomorrow, Shika."

"Yep." The lazy boy replied as he kissed Ino goodbye. The head of the school newspaper giggled and ran in the opposite direction with a giddy smile on her face. Shikamaru shrugged and proceeded to open his locker.

"What the heck?"

Shikamaru turned to see Kiba and Naruto standing next to him. Kiba stared after Ino then back and Shikamaru.

"Dude, weren't you dating Temari?"

"She broke up with me yesterday." Shikamaru replied.

"And you're with Ino now?" Naruto asked in astonishment. He looked back at the boy. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get girls to date you, dude!" Kiba said throwing his hands up. "I mean, you're no where near Sasuke's fangirl count, but you sure date a lot of girls. Are you like a pimp or something? What makes them like you?"

It was true. All of his friends were envious of Shikamaru's ability to pick up chicks. He had, in fact, dated more chicks than everyone in the group combined. What was so frustrating to his friends (Kiba in particular) was that he didn't even have to try. He could just start talking with a girl, and a month or a few weeks later, Shikamaru would be dating her. It was insane! No one knew how he did it, and no one ever will.

"I just talk to them. I'm polite. A bit humorous. I've known them for a long time. I let things progress." Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't know why they like me either. You just have to get to know them a bit, and then if you feel like dating them, you go for it."

"That still doesn't explain things to me…"

"Well, as Ino puts it, I've got that cool, laidback, devil-may-care attitude." Shikamaru said. He rolled his eyes. "I just act like me. Not much to it."

"You know, back in middle school I never would have thought you would have become the pimp you are now." Naruto said. "I mean, girls were yelling at you for being lazy then, and now, you're dating the same girls that yell at you in high school!"

"Seriously, there's Temari, Ino, that Kin girl, Sakura for that one week, Sasame, Tayuya, and that's only naming a few." Kiba growled. "How do you ask them out anyway?"

"It's simple really." Shikamaru sighed. Naruto and Kiba listened closely. "If I notice a few signs hinting that they like me, then I ask them out.

"How?"

"Ask 'em out straightforward and don't look back." Shikamaru replied.

"Ha!" Kiba laughed. "If that were true, Naruto and Hinata would already be…Naruto?"

Shikamaru pointed down the hall. Kiba turned to see Naruto talking to the raven-haired Hyuuga. The girl blushed and nodded as Naruto said something. The boy smiled and walked back towards them. Hinata walked in the opposite direction.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"I've gotta date with Hinata Saturday night." Naruto smiled. He pumped his fist in the air. "Finally!"

"Good for you." Shikamaru said, not really caring. Kiba stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

"See you guys later." Naruto said as he ran down the hall. "And thanks for the advice Shikamaru!"

"Asking out someone who likes you isn't as hard as it some people say." Shikamaru said as he closed his locker, leaving Kiba with a look of disbelief on his face.

"THE HELL?!?" Kiba's screamed, his voice echoing down the hallway.

* * *

A/N: Anyone ever notice how much of a pimp Shikamaru can be? He could write a book about how to pick up chicks, and it would probably outsell Jiraiya's Icha Icha books. Anytime you need advice about chicks, ask Shikamaru. Oh, and asking someone out isn't that hard...unless you're laidback and careless like Shikamaru (And me...)


	20. Name

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I wanted to do another future chapter. Naruto and Hinata have a kid.

* * *

**Name**

Naruto paced back and forth nervously. He had been to the hospital many times back when he was a kid and teen. But now, as a young adult, he was there not as a patient. He never realized that waiting for another person to get out of the waiting room would feel like this much torture.

"Naruto, she'll be fine."

The man looked at his best friend miserably. Sasuke's usually hard, serious expression had softened into one of sympathy.

"What if something goes wrong?" Naruto said, imagining the worst case scenario.

"Master is in there. There's no way she'd let her die." Sakura said as she gave Naruto a reassuring smile.

"I was the same way when she was giving birth." Sasuke said, looking at Sakura. He smirked arrogantly at the Rokudaime. "Besides, this isn't how the hokage should be acting, dobe."

His smug demeanor didn't enrage Naruto like it usually did. Naruto just sat down in his seat next to Sakura. He planted his face in between his hands. Kakashi looked at his former student through his one eye.

"It'll all turn out okay." The copy nin said soothingly.

"But what if it doesn't?" Naruto said again. "My mom passed away when I…what if that happens to…?" He trailed off, afraid to speak the words.

It was true, Uzumaki Kushina had passed away giving birth to him. He had been looking forward to having a kid, but during this moment, Naruto felt more scared than he ever had been before. More scared than when he fought against Orochimaru, Kabuto, or the Akasuki. He prayed that everything would turn out alright...

A few minutes later, which seemed like decades to the distressed hokage, Tsunade stepped out of the room with Shizune behind her. Everyone looked at them. Naruto stood up, worry evident in his eyes.

"Success." Tsunade smiled.

Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief. He felt like he might cry from happiness. He looked up at the former hokage.

"Can I see her…?" Naruto asked quietly. "…Alone?"

"Of course." Tsunade smiled. "She is holding your new daughter."

"Congratulations." Shizune smiled.

"So it's a girl…" Naruto said barely above a whisper.

"We all knew you didn't have what it took to make a boy." Sasuke smirked. Naruto gave him a small smile. He sighed and stepped into the room.

Naruto saw his wife sitting in the bed. She was holding a small bundle in her arms. Naruto inhaled and exhaled. He stepped towards the bed.

"Hinata?"

The woman smiled up at him. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Happy ones.

"Do you…want to see your daughter?" Hinata asked shakily. Naruto nodded as he kneeled next to her.

Hinata passed him the small bundle. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the small piece of flesh in front of him.

"She's perfect." Naruto whispered. The newborn girl slept in his arms.

"Isn't she?" Hinata smiled as she leaned over to gaze at their child.

"And she's ours." Naruto smiled. "What should we name her?"

"I was thinking…Rika…" Hinata said. She looked at her husband. "D-Do you think it's a good name?"

"It's perfect for our little girl." Naruto smiled. Hinata leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so happy…" Hinata said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"So am I Hinata…Rika…" Naruto smiled at the baby girl fondly.

Words could not express the joy he was feeling right now.

* * *

A/N: Hooray, he had a kid. A girl. I thought Rika was a good name. But what would I know, I was never really good at making names in the first place. Review if you liked it. I'd appreciate it.


	21. Mystery date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Here we go. I like writing about situations like these. Enjoy.

* * *

**Mystery date**

Neji paced in front of the lockers, an ugly expression on his face. Naruto and Shikamaru leaned against the lockers, Naruto with a curious look and Shikamaru with a bored one.

"I can't believe this. I just can't." The long-haired boy seethed. In this state, only his close friends could stand near him and not get maimed right on the spot.

"What's the big deal?" Naruto asked.

"The big deal is that she didn't tell me! She waited a month to tell me!" Neji shouted at the blond.

"Everyone knew but you." Shikamaru yawned. "And I thought Naruto was supposed to be the dense one."

"I'm standing right here." Naruto glared at the lazy teen.

"I know."

"She's been dating this guy for a whole month and I didn't know about it." Neji muttered to himself. "I'm like a brother to her…why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Maybe because you're being a bit overprotec-" Naruto paused when Neji glared at him.

"Choose your next words VERY carefully, Uzumaki." Neji said darkly.

"W-What I mean is, why should it be any of your business who Hinata dates?" Naruto said. "What if this guy makes her happy?"

"I'll be the judge of that." Neji growled. "After I break every bone in his body for even trying to get close to my cousin. She hasn't told her father either."

"Hiashi? I think I know why." Naruto chuckled.

"I feel sorry for Hinata, having to put up with this." Shikamaru sighed.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Neji shouted.

"Maybe you'll like the guy she's dating." Naruto smiled. "Hinata's a smart girl. I'm sure she chose a nice guy. Actually, she just so happens to be dating-"

"I swear, when I find the guy who dared flirt with my cousin, he'll have hell to pay!" Neji declared, interrupting Naruto. He grinned manically. "She's having another date with him tonight. I'll be sure to catch him when he comes to pick her up."

"Right…well, I've gotta go now." Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Catch up with you guys later, yeah?"

"Sure." Shikamaru waved him off.

"Castration!" Neji smiled sadistically. Naruto stared at Neji in shock while Shikamaru stared at him like he had two heads. He only got this way when it was about Hinata.

Then again, they were lucky Hiashi didn't know. He'd be even worse.

X.X.X

"You look awfully nice." Neji said bitterly, looking over Hinata's outfit. He gripped the can of soda in his hands tightly.

"T-Thank you, Neji." Hinata smiled, making a quick spin to show herself off a bit more. Neji wrinkled his nose as her attire showed a bit too much for him to deem as proper. "You don't think it's too much?"

"Oh no! It's suits you perfectly. I'm sure he'll _love _it." Neji replied sarcastically.

"…Don't be like that." Hinata sighed. "I said I was sorry for not telling you. I thought you would scare him away, like you did with all the boys that even glanced at me."

"Glanced? Ha! They ogled! Ogled!" Neji said rather loudly.

"N-Neji. I know you don't like the fact that I'm dating someone, but I've liked him for a really long time now!" Hinata said. "Truth is, I'm dating-"

"Ding dong!"

"So he dares to show his face? He'll pay for that mistake." Neji smirked, dashing towards the door. Hinata followed after him with a worried expression on her face.

Neji put on his most menacing and intimidating face. He flung open the door and glared at his opponent.

"YOU!"

"Hi Neji!"

The Hyuuga boy faltered. He almost fell over. His threatening face had transformed into one of shock.

"H-Hello, N-Naruto." Hinata said shyly, blushing a startling shade of red.

"Hey Hinata. You look beautiful." Naruto grinned, making the girl blush even redder. The boy smiled at Neji. "I tried to tell you earlier, but I guess you know now, huh?"

"Naruto?" Neji managed to get out.

HE was the guy Hinata was DATING? Naruto was one of his best friends and he didn't know he was the one dating Hinata? Neji stared accusingly at the can of soda in his hand. Had Kiba somehow spiked all his drinks again?

"Right, so, nice talking to ya Neji, but we gotta go." Naruto smiled.

"Bye. Tell father that I may be a bit late tonight, okay Neji?" Hinata smiled, slipping her hand into Naruto's.

"O-Of course!" Neji said, still in a state of shock and disbelief. "Have a nice time!"

"Cool! Let's go Hinata." Naruto smiled. The girl nodded, blushed, and they walked away.

Neji stood there a few minutes after they left. His brain was having trouble downloading the data it had just received. No matter how many times he ran over it in his head, the big computer screen in his head only processed the word "ERROR" in big red letters. Finally, Neji was able to collect his thoughts and his menacing face returned. He crushed the soda can in his hands and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"NARUTO!"

"I think I should lay low for a while." Naruto said as he and Hinata drove away in his car. "I really didn't think he'd make such a big deal out of it."

"That's my cousin for you. Always so overprotective, same with father." Hinata smiled. "Even if they do go overboard sometimes, I still love them."

"I love you." Naruto grinned, leaning over and giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. She blushed and smiled happily.

"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

A/N: Heh. It's always fun to write about Neji's, or Hiashi's, reactions to Naruto and Hinata dating. Naruto's the only one who doesn't fear the Hyuuga's wrath. I'll post the next one soon.

And just so you guys know, I take suggestions, requests, and ideas. So if you've got any, I'd be more than happy to hear them. Just make sure they're NaruHina.


	22. Dirty

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Modern Day fic. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. And thank you for those who gave me ideas, I'll try my best to use them well. Anywho, hope you like this one. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Dirty**

Naruto and Hinata walked down the road. It was the weekend, so they could just hang out and relax. It was about noon, and they were walking right next to the river. The girl was laughing at a funny story Naruto was telling her.

"So when gramps finally caught Kyuubi he thought that he could get his notes back. But the fur ball had actually hidden them all around the house. It took him hours to find them all and when he did, he found that the notes Kyuubi didn't steal also disappeared. You should have seen how he reacted. It was priceless." Naruto smiled as he finished up his story.

"You know he's going to kill you when he finds out you're the one that took his notes." Hinata giggled.

"The Kyuubi did his job well!" Naruto chuckled. "Gramps can put his perverted book on hold for now. I don't see how he makes any money with those…"

"Our teacher reads them." Hinata pointed out.

"Kakashi is just as perverted as gramps." Naruto said. The two white-haired men were close friends. "The books suck."

"Have you read them?"

"NO! Don't group me together with them!" Naruto cried indignantly.

"I think you have." Hinata giggled as she continued to tease him.

"Take that back." Naruto warned. He stepped a little closer towards her. Hinata blushed a little. She playfully tried to push him away.

"Don't act like you're innocent." Hinata giggled. "Naruto Uzumaki is a pervert." She yelped as Naruto poked her side.

"I warned you." Naruto smirked as he poked her again. "You're ticklish, aren't you?" He continued to poke her.

"N-Naruto! Stop!" Hinata protested. Her face turned red not only from her laughter but from embarrassment.

"No one's here to help you." Naruto smiled evilly. He continued to tickle her. "Take it back, or I'll-"

Hinata let out a scream as she lost her footing. Naruto's eyes widened as she rolled down the slope. While he was tickling her, he hadn't noticed that they had been drifting towards the side of road. It was a slope that led to a lower area of land closer to the river. Naruto hopped down after Hinata, but not before she landed in a mud hole.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he helped her out of the hole.

"My clothes!" Hinata said as she looked as herself. Her white tank top and blue jeans and mud on the front of them. Her face remained untouched by the filth as she stopped herself from completely falling into the mud with her hands, but parts of her hair also had mud in it.

"Heh. You're pretty dirty." Naruto smiled nervously. Hinata glared at him.

"You ruined my clothes." Hinata said angrily, turning away from him.

"C-C'mon. It'll wash out…right?" Naruto said, trying to make her feel better. She only got angry with him when he really screwed up. He really hated it when she was mad at him. "It was an accident. Forgive me?"

"The problem isn't whether it will wash out or not, it's walking through town like this." Hinata said turning to him. "I can't walk around like this. People will laugh!" Her expression was sad. "I-I don't want to go through town like this…"

Naruto sighed. He walked over to the mud hole and stared down at the wet dirt. Hinata watched him curiously. Naruto turned around so his back was to the mud. He slowly started to fall backwards. He landed in the mud with a loud splat. Hinata watched in shock. He rolled around a few times and then hoisted himself out of the pit. Naruto smiled at her despite the fact he was coated with mud.

"Now we're both dirty." Naruto grinned. "People can laugh at me now."

Hinata stared at him for a moment then broke out into a fit of giggles. She was pretty dirty, but he was a walking mud man. Naruto walked over her and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Wanna go back to you're house and get changed?" He asked.

"Definitely." Hinata smiled. She wiped away a bit of mud from his face a gave him a peck on the cheek. "I forgive you, by the way."

Naruto smiled. He leaned down and kissed his girlfriend's lips. "I'm glad."

* * *

A/N: How was it? Likeable? I can actually see Naruto doing this if he was ever faced with this situation. He usually comes up with wacky, but good-hearted, solutions to everything.

I'll try to make these fics a bit longer, if I can. Most of them so far have been simplistic, and I'll try to lengthen them. (Not a lot though. 2,000 words would probably be the max) I've already got a few ideas that could be made into a lenghty chapter, and maybe and a mini-series if I get a good idea for one.

Thanks for all your reviews so far, and I'll keep writing this for as long as I can. (or until I recover from writer's block for my other fic)


	23. Paper

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Another future fic. I wanted to write more of these. I also wanted to use Naruto and Hinata's daughter some more. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Paper

"See Rika? You spell it like this. NA-RU-TO" The Rokudaime said as he showed his daughter his name on the document he was signing.

The girl who was sitting on his desk smiled and showed him what she wrote on the document she was holding. Naruto chuckled as he read her unreadable handwriting.

"That's not how you spell my name." Naruto smiled. The child with bluish-raven hair smiled back and tried drawing again.

"Naaa…ruru…touuuu…" Rika sounded out as best she could. She held up her piece of paper again.

"Still wrong." Naruto grinned, tapping her head lightly with the document he was holding.

Rika blinked a few times. She grabbed the piece of paper in her tiny hands and tapped Naruto's arm with her document. Naruto chuckled and tapped her again. Rika tapped back. Naruto returned the favor.

Rika puckered her lips together and crumpled up the document she was holding.

"Hey! Rika, don't do that!" Naruto protested. He was met with a paper ball being thrown at his face.

The small girl laughed at her father's expression as she clapped her hands together, clearly pleased with what she had done. Naruto frowned and crumpled up his own document and gently tossed it at the girl. It bounced off the girl's head. Rika smiled and crawled further down the desk. She took a document off the big stack of paper, crumpled it up into a paper ball, and chucked it at the blond hokage.

"You, my daughter, have just made a huge mistake." Naruto smiled mischievously as he grabbed a document from the pile and started to crumple it up into a ball. Rika grabbed another piece of paper, wanting to create more ammo.

Eventually Naruto's and Rika's laughing voices could be heard from the hokage's office as they had a paper ball war. There were paper balls all over Naruto's desk as father and daughter tried to subdue each other with the paper projectiles. Rika threw with all her power, while Naruto threw his paper projectiles lightly at her in return. No one could stop them.

"Ahem."

Except his wife.

Naruto dropped the paper ball he had been holding. Rika looked towards the door. She smiled and chucked the paper ball she had towards the newcomer.

Hinata looked at the paper ball that landed on the ground a few feet away from her. Her daughter didn't have much of an arm. She arched an eyebrow at her husband. He grinned sheepishly back.

"I thought you were signing documents." Hinata said.

"I was. Rika was helping me." Naruto said as he grabbed his daughter's hand as she reached for another piece of paper.

"Why don't you have clones helping you?"

"One of me got smart and pranked a few of the documents by writing a few crude things on them."

"…But they're just clones…"

"Yes, but they also have my sense of humor." Naruto smiled. Hinata sighed and walked over to her family. She bent down and kissed Rika on her head. The girl giggled and looked up at her mother.

"Mommy." Rika smiled.

"You got her to sign documents?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Hey, she's almost a year old. The sooner she learns how to help her old man the better." Naruto smiled. "She did well for her first few signatures."

"I'm sure." Hinata giggled as she noticed a document with Rika's attempted signature on top of the completed pile. She could barely make out the "O" in Naruto's name. She smiled at her daughter. "You're a smart girl, aren't you?"

"Mommy." Rika said again. She reached for the pile and grabbed a piece of paper. She handed it to her mother.

"What's this for?" Hinata asked.

"Either she wants you to help us sign these things or…maybe you'd like to join us?" Naruto smirked.

"We can't." Hinata said as she placed the paper back on the desk. Rika grabbed it.

"I've got copies, so you don't have to worry about messing up a few papers. I'll clean it up later." Naruto smiled. "What do ya say?"

Hinata picked up two paper balls off the ground. She stared at them for a bit, thinking.

The woman smiled and dropped the paper balls on Naruto's and Rika's heads. Naruto smiled and took out the paper ball he was hiding behind his back. Rika proceeded to crumple up the piece of paper she had in her hands, smiling widely as she did so.

"Family time is fun time." Naruto smiled as he threw two paper balls as his wife and daughter.

* * *

A/N: I like using Rika. I claim ownership to her though. Hope you like this one. (Alman626, I'll be using Rika some more. And I'll be using that first day of ninja acdemy idea of yours in the future too. I already had an idea like that anyway so I'll do that in the near future)

So, I'll post the next one soon.


	24. Tastes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Hope you people like this one. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Tastes

"Hey guys, check that chick out. Capital H-O-T right?"

"Yeah. She's pretty hot."

"Hm."

"Eh, not my type."

Kiba and Chouji looked at Naruto strangly. Shikamaru shrugged. The blond blinked.

"What?"

"Dude, how can you say that? She's not your type? That kind of girl is everyone's type!" Kiba said rather loudly, causing some other people from surrounding tables to glance at him.

It was lunch period, so the guys were at their usual table. Shino was absent for unknown reasons, Sasuke was hiding from his fan club, and Lee, and Neji had martial arts club to attend to, so they couldn't hang out with their friends currently. Kiba had spotted a busty blond haired chick and was giving her the eye. She had also caught Chouji's attention as well. Shikamaru didn't really seem to care (He did kinda have a girlfriend at the moment), but did seem to appreciate the girl's figure. Surprisingly though, or to them at least, Naruto didn't really seem to care.

"She's just not the kind of girl I like." Naruto said, holding up his hands in defense. The way Kiba was looking at him you'd think he'd committed some kind of crime.

"Oh, come on. You got something in your eye?" Kiba said rolling his eyes. He pointed at the girl. "Seriously!"

"I honestly don't see what's so appealing about her other than her… um… upper body area." Naruto said as politely as he could. "I mean, I've seen what kind of girl she's like. I have history period with her. She's not really the type you would want to be with. Selfish, prissy, likes attention, not someone I would like."

"Kiba would hump any good-looking girl he sees." Shikamaru sighs.

"Would not!" Kiba said indignantly, glaring at his pineapple-haired friend.

"Would you?" Shikamaru asked, raising his eyebrow. "Think about it before you answer."

"…No…" Kiba said after a few moments of silence. He turned back to Naruto. "Well, if not her, then what girl would you like?"

"I've never really thought about it." Naruto said thoughtfully. "I never really thought liking a girl was all that important."

"Dude! We're in high school! We're juniors! You should've started liking girls when we went into middle school! This year, and Senior year, is the most critical time to get a girlfriend too! How can you say you didn't think it wasn't important?!" Kiba shouted. A few people moved to different tables, far away from him.

"Well, what kind of girls do you like Kiba?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Me? Ah, well, I like any girl really." Kiba smiled.

"You just proved my point." Shikamaru said as he bit into his pizza.

"Shut up." Kiba growled. "Anyway, I like girl who are just plain hot. Got good size, great body, appealing clothes, and don't mind being dirty once and a while. I like 'em to be a bit rough too, and I'd prefer it if they liked animals as much as I do. I'm also partial to blond haired chicks. And that's all I can think of."

"So, you're attracted to the slutty type of girl then." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. Everything you just said points to a dirty girl that doesn't respect herself, or anyone else for that matter." Chouji said.

"I hate girls like that." Naruto sighed.

"Hey! I'd like them to be kind and nice too!" Kiba said angrily. "I just wouldn't mind them being a bit suggestive at times."

"Your taste baffles me." Shikamaru said.

"Alright then, smart guy." Kiba growled. "What's your type of woman like?"

"A nice woman who doesn't take crap from others, a bit sarcastic, keeps up with snarky remarks, good face, good body, maybe a bit demanding, but also has a cute side." Shikamaru summed up with a bored look on his face.

"A lot better than what Kiba said." Chouji nodded. "I like girls like that too."

"Yeah. Kinda reminds me of Temari or Ino." Naruto grinned.

"Well, I am dating Temari right now." Shikamaru stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. I guess I could go with that too." Kiba said quietly. He turned back to Naruto. "But you never answered my question. What types of girls do you like Naruto? What's your ideal woman?"

"Hm… let me think about this one." Naruto said. Kiba and Chouji leaned forward, curious and anxious about his answer. Shikamaru remained indifferent. A few minutes passed before Naruto's thoughtful expression disappeared.

"So?" Kiba asked expectantly.

"I like a kind, smart, gentle, loving girl." Naruto grinned. "I like someone who is considerate to everyone around her, and doesn't back down and always tries her best. I suppose I'd like her kind of shy, and she'd have cute side. She'd look pretty when she's blushing, a pretty smile, and a good laugh. She would be smart and dependable, and would make up for my clumsy and not-so-educated traits. She would have a good face, she would be pretty, her body would be a bonus, she'd be modest and humble and helpful to others. And if I had a choice, I guess I'd like her to have black hair. Yeah, long black hair. I guess that would be a girl I'd like."

"That was… more descriptive than I thought you'd make it." Kiba admitted.

"Yeah. Sounds like she would be your type of woman though." Chouji said.

"We actually know someone like that." Shikamaru said quietly so Naruto didn't overhear, but Kiba and Chouji did.

"Who?" Kiba asked.

"Hey guys." Ino said, walking over to their table with Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and…

…Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto grinned happily as she sat down beside him. The girl blushed prettily.

"H-Hello, Naruto." She said said shyly. "D-Do you… still want to go to the mall together after school?"

"You bet! I promised I'd go with you. You know I like hanging out together." Naruto smiled. "Just promise you'll help me out with my homework. You're good at that stuff."

"I would be happy to." Hinata smiled.

Chouji looked at them with raised eyebrows, Shikamaru nodded then turned to Temari who sat down beside him, and Kiba just stared at the two with his mouth agape.

"Does… does he not realize he just described Hinata as his perfect girl?" Kiba muttered.

"Gee, do you think?" Shikamaru said sarcastically as he continued with his meal.

"He's so oblivious to the obvious." Chouji nodded. He stared down at his empty tray. "Anyone got any food they don't want?"

* * *

A/N: Eh, not bad. Was it good?

For Kiba I just took my best friend's taste (He likes them nice though), described my girlfriend's personality for Shikamaru's taste (Similar taste in woman it seems...) and just described Hinata as best I could for Naruto's taste.

Anywho, please leave a review. It inspires me to write more of these.


	25. A misunderstood prank

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Hey, I reached 100 reviews for this like drabble collection. Hoorah. In celebration, I will create my very first NaruHina mini-series. This is chapter one for it. Thank you to all who reviewed this story thus far. Enjoy.

* * *

**A misunderstood prank**

"Rasengan!"

"Gatsuga!"

Naruto slammed the spinning ball of chakra into the grey tornado. The opposing jutsu failed against the powerful attack from the blond haired demon container and sent Kiba spinning into a nearby tree.

"Ah, sorry Kiba." Naruto apologized. "Guess I went a little overboard with that one…"

"Hah! I'm fine. That was hardly an attack." Kiba smiled, despite the large bump forming on his head. He footing was also a bit off. Shino rolled his eyes at the tough guy act his teammate was trying to pull.

"You owe me 10,000 yen." Shino said monotonously.

"Huh?! What for?!" Kiba shouted, appalled by this statement.

"I won the bet. Rasengan would overpower your Gatsuga." Shino replied.

"Y-You did good, Kiba-kun." Hinata smiled. "I-It could have been worse…"

"Yeah. Lucky I didn't use the full power Rasengan or you'd probably be dead right now." Naruto laughed.

"Hey, don't underestimate me." Kiba growled.

"Thanks for letting me train with you guys." Naruto grinned appreciatively. "With Sakura always training with Baa-chan, Kakashi in the hospital, Yamato dealing with paperwork and Sai… being Sai, I probably would be at home with nothing to do. You guys really gave me a good workout!"

"Back at ya, champ." Kiba smirked, slapping the boy on the back.

"W-We were glad to have you, Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered, blushing red as an apple.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned. His smile made her blush even more.

"Hey, since we're all tired and sweaty from training, why don't we go relax?" Kiba suggested. Akamaru woofed in agreement.

"What did you have in mind?" Hinata asked curiously.

"The hot springs." Kiba grinned. Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Ino's team visited it a while ago. She told me it felt great after a good workout. I think we should go. What do you guys think?"

"I've got no objections." Shino said.

"Sounds cool. Let's try it out." Naruto agreed.

"W-Well, if everyone else wants to I guess I could…" Hinata said shyly.

"You're paying for it though." Shino said, nodding to Kiba.

"What? Why?"

"Because, you owe me yen, and this will help pay off your dept. Pay for all of us." Shino ordered.

"Yes sir…" Kiba groaned.

X.X.X

"Man…"

"…What's wrong?" Shino asked, hearing his teammate's exaggerated sigh.

"I thought that this was a mixed bath. When Ino told me about this place she made it sound like it was mixed." Kiba whined.

"…You really have no decency." Shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"C'mon, didn't you want just a little peak?" Kiba asked.

"No. What would Naruto say if he heard you talking about this?" Shino asked. The blond had gone to get a towel from the owner of the hot springs since they forgot to give him one.

Then, Kiba did something that made Shino quite nervous. A wide smile appeared on the dog nin's face.

"…Do I even want to know what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Is Hinata in the springs yet?" Kiba asked.

"…She should be… why…?" Shino said cautiously.

"Heheheheheheh. This is gonna be sweet." Kiba grinned.

He ran over to the signs that said "Men's bath" and "Women's bath", men being on the right, women on the left. Kiba swapped the signs so that the Men's bathe was supposedly on the left and the women's bath was on the right. Kiba chuckled and nodded, satisfied with his work. Shino shook his head.

"Honestly…" Shino sighed.

"Shut up. Don't be such a spoil-sport." Kiba grinned. "C'mon, let's get in. I can't wait to see how this turns out."

"You won't be able to see it. The baths are separated."

"I meant after we get and after Naruto screws up." Kiba grinned. "Now come on. Let's go on our side. The real one." Kiba casually walked down the women's side (Which is actually the men's side). Shino followed him, annoyed with his prank, but interested in the results.

It was at this time Naruto came in, only a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled to himself.

"It's been a while since I've been to a hot spring. This is gonna be awesome." Naruto grinned. He read the two signs. "So we're on the left. I hope Kiba doesn't try anything funny, if he's learned anything from last time."

He still remembered that day. Kiba couldn't walk straight for a month after Ino caught him trying to peep.

Naruto laughed at the memory and walked down the left hallway, not knowing of Kiba's prank.

X.X.X

Hinata sighed in contentment. They water felt so good. She couldn't remember the last time she went to a hot spring. She almost forgot how good it felt. She just felt so relaxed. She closed her eyes and leaned back, letting the feeling of bliss wash over her.

Then she heard the water ripple, and someone get in.

Hinata raised her head. Someone else was definitely in the bath with her. She smiled, ready to greet the new arrival.

"Ah. This feels nice."

The hyuuga heiress paled. That… didn't sound like a feminine voice. It sounded like a guy's voice… someone she knew…

"Um, hello?" Hinata squeaked.

"Huh? Kiba, Shino, that you guys?"

Hinata's eyes widened. She felt the water ripple, and something moving towards her. Her mind was in a frenzy, and she forgot how to move. It was quite a shock when she saw Naruto appear in front of her, and his expression mimic hers. All of Konoha heard the next word.

"PERVERT!" Hinata shrieked. A loud bang was heard, the impact shaking trees and scattering animals.

X.X.X

"Well, that's my cue." Kiba smiled as he heard Hinata's scream.

"Cue for what?"

"To switch the signs back." Kiba smirked.

He quickly hopped out of the pool and back into the room where the signs were. He switched them back to their original places and dashed back to the men's side. He hopped back into the hot springs and kicked back.

"Let's relax a bit more then get out. I'm looking forward to seeing the fruits of my labor." Kiba smirked. Shino sighed.

X.X.X

"Honestly, I didn't mean to peep on you." Naruto said, fully clothed.

"I-It doesn't matter if you meant to or not, the fact is that you did." Hinata said, also fully clothed. They were waiting on Kiba and Shino, who were still getting dressed. Though her face expressed offense, her blush was much more noticeable.

"I could have sworn I went into the right hot spring. It's what the sign said… or so I though." Naruto said as he looked at the signs with puzzlement. He could have sworn they were different when he first read them…

Hinata blushed rosily. She glanced sideways towards Naruto. Her hand impression on his face was still there. He had washed the blood out of mouth before he had gotten dressed. Maybe she shouldn't have slapped him so hard… but he did deserve it after he peeped on her, unintentional or not.

Still, Hinata knew deep down, she really hoped he liked what he saw.

"…I still wouldn't have expected you of all people to peep on me, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "I would expect that kind of thing from Kiba-kun. Not you."

"Man, I told you I was sorry and that I didn't mean to!" Naruto said, turning towards the girl. "I mean, who'd want to see you naked anyway?"

Naruto turned back around, thinking he had finally convinced her that he hadn't peeped on her intentionally. Someone was screwing with him and he knew it. He turned back around to voice this thought to Hinata, but was confused with what he saw.

The girl's head was bowed. Her shoulders were shaking and her fists were clenching and unclenching. Naruto stepped back unconsciously. Hinata's head shot up, her eyes looking into Naruto's, anger evident in her eyes.

"…Hinata-chan…?" Naruto asked uneasily.

"BAKA!" Hinata shouted, making the boy jump. She glared at him. Naruto could see tears lingering in the corners of her eyes.

"Hinata…chan…?"

"You're such a jerk!" Hinata shouted. "Why should I care what you think! You don't even care that… Baka!"

Hinata pushed passed the stunned teen, running out the door. Naruto blinked a few times, his brain trying it's best to download and process what had just occurred.

"Eh…wait…what….huh?!" Naruto sputtered. He heard someone's tongue click. He turned around to see Shino looking at Naruto disapprovingly and Kiba shaking his head.

"Not cool, dude. Not cool." Kiba sighed.

"Very unwise comment." Shino nodded. Naruto blinked at them stupidly.

What did he do?

* * *

A/N: Hm. Not bad. Naruto really says some stupid things though. Not really the best thing to say to Hinata. Even she gets mad when someone insults her pertaining to her appearance.

You know, I hit 100 reviews and that made me think. I haven't replied to most of them. I'll have to make a habit of that since people seem to be liking these. So, to start things off, I am going to thank everyone who has reviewed this story right now.

**Rose Tiger: **You were my first reviewer for this collection, and I am grateful for you taking the time to read these. Thank you. **Quiet and Complicated: **I'm glad you liked this, and thanks for reading. **Tyrunce**: Thanks for the comment. **Iloveanime9493: **Peace to you too. Thanks for reading. **Charged: **Thanks for the comment. Greatly appreciated. **Rupee50:** Thanks for reading my first one-shot with these two. **Noc007: **Glad you liked it. **Tipper: **Happy to hear this made you laugh. **Dekou no Ryuu: **Thank you. I did make more, and I plan to continue. **NaruHina4ever364: **Yes. Hinata is a Naruto fangirl. **Wolvenfire86: **You were the one that inspired me, and you're a great writer. Thanks for reading. **ViviloD: **Thanks. I will make a lot. **Revman: **Thanks for reading. Much appreciated. **narutos consciennce: **Thanks for correcting me. I haven't gotten around to fixing it though... but thanking for reading. **NICE: **Thanks for saying I did a NICE job. Thanks.** Xyvspur9999: **Thanks for reading the drabble. **Sony89: **You're reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading so much. **teamdark009: **Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing. **Rukiineo: **You get sour gummi worms for reading this. Thank you. **CrystalDragon791: **Thanks for reviewing my chapters. Look forward to much more smooching between Naruto and Hinata. **xHinata Uzumakix: **I'm happy that you like my stories. Thanks for reading them and I hope that you will continue to. **NaruHinafan: **Thanks for reviewing. NaruHina is awesome. **Alman626: **I always look forward to your reviews, cause you always have good things to say. And thanks for the suggestion, I will use it. Thanks for reading. **shkamaru15:** Thanks for reading, and I'm grateful that you like my stories. I hope you will like future drabbles I plan to write too. **Kasuchi, Koichi: **I may continue with #6 if I get a good idea for it. Thanks for reading. **Masiyuu: **I can always count on you for a good word. Thanks for reading pal. **gweasley7: **No, you rock. Thanks for reading. **Narutard17: **I remind you of Shikamaru, do I? Ha. Thanks for the compliment and thanks for reading. Much appreciated. **neonlion: **I wish some of these would happen in the manga/anime too. Thanks for reading. **Demonkit32: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. It's appreciated.

Hope I didn't miss anyone. Honestly, I didn't think anyone would read these when I first started. Eh, maybe I'm just lucky. Anywho, thank you to everyone who's reviewed and I hope you'll continue to read. I'll post the next one soon.


	26. Still very misunderstood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been pretty busy for me lately. Lots of stuff to do in school, and second sememster is always harder than first in my opinion. I would've updated sooner if not for school, but I do have a life to live. Ah, well. To make up for my month of lateness, I've made a double update. Enjoy.

* * *

**Still very misunderstood**

"…You still don't get it?"

"You really aren't very bright, are you?"

"But I still don't see what she's so mad about!"

Kiba and Shino sighed. Naruto devoured his ramen, a frustrated and confused look on his face.

The three of them had left the hot springs and went to get something to eat… at Ichiraku's obviously. Along the way, Kiba and Shino had been trying to explain to Naruto how he had offended Hinata, and they were still trying to explain even as they were eating. It really took a lot to get through to the blonde. Either he was really stupid, or too dense to realize what he had done… or maybe both. Yeah, probably both.

"Naruto, dude, I don't know how we can make this any more clear." Kiba said exasperatedly. "You hurt Hinata's feelings by saying you don't find her… pretty, I guess would be a word I could use."

"But I didn't say that! I just said I wouldn't want to see her naked!" Naruto cried in frustration.

"It's the same thing." Shino sighed, pushing up his glasses a bit. "How can I put this into words you would understand…"

"Don't talk like that. You make me sound dumb." Naruto whined.

"Maybe because you are…" Kiba muttered.

"What was that?" Naruto said angrily.

"I suppose I could say Hinata is offended with the fact that you ignored her, ahem, _womanly _side." Shino said slowly.

"Womanly side…?" Naruto mumbled, still confused. "What's that mean?"

"Well, explaining this to you might be a bit difficult…" Shino said thoughtfully. "In any case, every girl wants to feel admired or given a little bit of attention. They really want the attention of those they want to be close to. They want to feel appreciated by that person, and to have the person notice them for the woman that they are."

"I… don't get it." Naruto said cluelessly.

"What Shino means is," Kiba interrupted. "Hin's always looks for the approval of the people around her. Her old man, Neji, us, Kurenai-sensei, her friends, but most of all, you."

"Me? Why me?" Naruto asked.

"You're the person she respects and admires the most, so naturally, she wants to be noticed by you most of all." Shino said simply.

"But I do notice her! I think she's a really nice person and a good ninja." Naruto said. "That still doesn't explain why she's so mad at me!"

"You idiot." Kiba sighed. "Hin's a girl. Plain and simple. We, as men, can't possibly understand what goes through a woman's head. And face it, all girls, even though some may not seem like it, are sensitive and can be easily hurt. Plus, as annoying as it is, they can turn anything we say into an insult. What you said really hurt because your little comment gave her the message that you don't see her for the woman that she is. You don't care about her."

"But… I… What?!" Naruto clutched his head. This didn't make any sense!

"In simpler terms, she thinks you don't care about her and that hurt her feelings." Kiba said, finishing off his ramen.

"Ugh, I don't understand girls…" Naruto groaned.

"She'll be back soon. She just needs to vent out some anger is all." Kiba smiled.

"Perhaps we should go to her house and wait for her there. You can apologize for your remark when she returns." Shino suggested.

"I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to be apologizing about…" Naruto said miserably.

"Don't think about it so much. You'll probably get a headache." Kiba smirked.

"I already do…" Naruto groaned.

X.X.X

Hinata pushed the branch out of her way. She walked through the forest, Naruto's words still floating around in her head. She had calmed down after a few minutes of walking, but she was still angry at Naruto for neglecting her feelings. Hinata sighed.

"He probably doesn't even know that he hurt my feelings…" Hinata said quietly.

When she really thought about it, Naruto hadn't really ever paid her much attention or got to know her. Sure there were times where he praised her and complimented her, but that was rare and she couldn't remember the last time he had done so. His eyes looked towards everyone but her. It was like she didn't even exist… like he didn't even care about her…

Hinata really started to wonder why she even liked Naruto. He was attractive, as he had grown and matured a bit over the years, but the reason she had fallen for him was his determined, happy, childish, and goofy personality. No matter what, he could always put a smile on her face and give everyone a little bit of encouragement. She admired him so much, but was that all it would ever be? Admiration and nothing more? Would he never see her the way she saw him?

Was all this some childish infatuation?

Hinata gasped as the ground below her disappeared. She closed her eyes and fell down the slope, rolling and tumbling until the ground leveled out again. She reopened her eyes and stared up at the dark sky. She could already see a few stars. She grumbled to herself, clearly embarrassed with her fall.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her left leg. Hinata slowly sat up and saw a deep gash on the inside of her thigh. She winced as a bit of blood slowly trickled out from the wound.

She tried to stand up, but every time she did the pain escalated and she had to sit down.

"Perfect…" Hinata sighed. She looked back up at the ledge she had fallen from. "Quite the drop."

She shivered as cold air swept around her. Even if she was wearing her usual jacket, it didn't completely protect her from the cold.

"I guess getting lost in my own thoughts wasn't such a great idea." Hinata sighed to herself. She lied back down on the ground. "I hope someone comes for me…"

X.X.X

"Er… how late is it?" Kiba asked.

"Almost ten." Shino replied, not taking his eyes of the book he was reading. Had to do with bugs.

"Don't you think Hinata would have been back by now?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure she's fine." Shino replied nonchalantly. "She isn't a helpless little girl, you know."

"Still, don't you think we should go and look for her?" Naruto said.

He wondered why he felt so uneasy about Hinata being out late. It's not like he hadn't stayed out late before, and she was more than capable of taking care of herself. He knew this. But even so, for every second that ticked by the more worried he felt.

"_Maybe it's because I feel guilty about hurting her feelings." _Naruto thought to himself. _"Maybe this is because I made her feel bad. But I still don't know what she's so angry about…"_

"Man, I hope she gets here soon." Kiba grumbled. "I have to help my sister clean out the kettles and she'll be pissed if I ditch."

"Just be quiet." Shino said. "We'll wait another half-hour or so then go looking."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Weren't those two the least bit worried about her? If they were, they sure didn't show it very well. Kiba was just sitting on the couch complaining about cleaning and Shino was reading his book without any regards to anything around them. Naruto felt his worry increase. He just couldn't sit around anymore.

"I'm going to look for her." Naruto said standing up. "You two can wait here if you want. I'll be back soon." Naruto left the Hyuuga compound.

"Should we go too?" Kiba asked.

"No." Shino shook his head. "This is a good chance for him to apologize. We can just stay here."

"He really is an idiot isn't he?" Kiba sighed.

"He is." Shino nodded.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all remember that I'm doing a mini-series right now.

Go on and read the next part. If you still want to that is.


	27. Hurting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Hurting**

Hinata stared up at the night sky. The stars looked so pretty. The vast expanse was never ending. She looked at the specks in wonder.

"_I wonder if Naruto's ever been stargazing before." _Hinata thought to herself. _"He would seem like the type to enjoy this…"_

A shooting star ran across the night sky. Hinata closed her eyes.

"_I wonder if Naruto's worried about me…" _Hinata thought. _"No… he probably isn't even worried at all."_

Hinata sighed as gazed at the stars again. They all looked so beautiful.

"_I wish Naruto would see me as more feminine… more attractive and beautiful." _Hinata whispered in her mind. _"I wish… I wish he would see me the way I see him…"_

"_I wish… that he'd come and find me…"_

"Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Naruto?"

"There you are." Naruto said sliding down the slope and making his way over to her. Hinata sat up.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata repeated, not believing that he was really here. Did he really come looking for her?

"What are you doing here? I was worried about you." Naruto frowned. He kneeled down next to her.

"W-What?" Hinata stammered as her cheeks turned pink. He had been worried about her?

"C'mon, let's get going." Naruto said, grabbing onto her arm and helping her up.

"Ow!" Hinata winced and fell forward. She hit something soft, yet hard.

"Oh… you hurt yourself, didn't you?"

Hinata blinked a few times. She blushed as she realized that she was leaning against Naruto's chest. Naruto gently pulled her back into a sitting position. He kneeled down and inspected her leg very closely, causing Hinata to blush harder.

"It's not bleeding too bad…" Naruto muttered. "I guess it can't be helped then."

Hinata watched as he tore part of his sleeve off and wrapped it around the wound. She blushed as he was doing so, feeling dizzy from his touch even if her pants kept him from directly touching her skin.

"Hinata?"

"Y-Yes?" Hinata stuttered.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the spa." Naruto sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did. But I want you to know that I don't think of you like that. Why don't we just pretend it never happened, that way we'll both feel better." Naruto finished with a smile.

Hinata's eyes dropped. She looked away from him. An apology… but not what she was hoping for. Naruto noticed her downcast look.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata suddenly shot up, surprising Naruto with the sudden movement. She looked away from him. Naruto glanced at her leg. Didn't it hurt to walk with that kind of wound?

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm going back home." Hinata replied, still not looking at him. "Father will get mad if I don't get home soon, and I wouldn't want him to worry."

The Hyuuga heiress took a step forward. She felt her legs give out and she fell forward. She winced. It really hurt… and not just her leg…

"Hinata!" Naruto gasped, reaching out and grabbing Hinata before she hit the ground. He pulled her against his chest. He looked down at her. He could feel her shaking.

"S-Sorry. I-I'm just a little shaky…" Hinata said quietly. She pulled away from him. She flashed him a smile. "Thanks for coming to get me though." She turned away from him.

Naruto just stared at her. She just stood there, almost seeming to struggle with standing up. That smile… was fake. Even he could tell. Was she still mad at him? But he apologized, so… wasn't everything okay? Naruto suddenly heard sniffling. His eyes widened.

"_Is she… crying…?"_

"Hinata?" Naruto called out to her. "Are you okay?"

The girl turned around. She smiled at him. Naruto blinked disbelievingly. She wasn't crying at all. No… he could see tears lingering in the corners of her eyes, waiting to fall down her face.

"I'm fine." Hinata smiled. Another fake smile. "Let's just get back to my house. I really want to go home." She started to walk, struggling and staggering with her first few steps.

"_This… really hurts…"_

Naruto watched her. He suddenly felt really bad. Guilt, sadness, and feeling like he failed in some way. He looked down at the ground. He sighed to himself. He looked back up at Hinata.

"_Even now… I can't seem to make things right…" _Naruto thought. _"It's my fault. I really hurt her. But even though I know I did, I don't know how I did it."_

"_She must be… really angry with me…"_

"_I guess I really am an idiot…"_

Naruto stepped towards her. He'd make things right. Somehow, someway, he'd make amends. He wouldn't let her suffer any more. He glanced down at her leg. The cut was already starting to bleed through the bandage he made.

"_I'll make it right…"_

Hinata gasped as she felt her feet leave the ground. Her eyes widened when she realized she was being carried by someone. She blushed lightly when she realized this someone was Naruto.

"Naru…to…?" Hinata whispered.

"I'll get you home safely." Naruto said. "I promise you that."

Hinata blushed a bit more and looked away from him. "T-Thank you…" He started to walk forward.

"Hinata?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Does it hurt?"

Hinata remained silent. She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest. She suddenly felt happy, but at the same time, she was still very sad. Her leg hurt, yes. But something else hurt even more than that at the moment.

"It's fine." Hinata said quietly.

"_I'm sorry…"_ Naruto whispered in his mind. He slowly made his way through the forest, carrying the injured girl back to her home.

* * *

A/N: I was originally going to end it here but... I got more plans for this.

So yeah, sorry for the delay, and hopefully I'll have more time to update. If you're still interested in these little drabbles, I'd appreciate it if you'd review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading.


	28. Unexpected Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This is a list of reasons for my absence: School, laziness, summer classes, enjoying summer, my Dad taking my laptop with him on a three month trip, my Dad downloading Vista on my laptop while he was away, laptop kept crashing, laptop finally broke.

My dad finally bought me a Mac to make up for it. It's pretty neat, I've had some trouble with it since I used a PC for so long, but I've finally got it. I've got a TRIPLE update for my extended absence. Finished the mini series (Finally), and I've got the two other drabbles you guys can read after. If anyone notices this was updated, please leave a review.

* * *

**Unexpected Forgiveness**

"Kiba! Shino! I need your help for a sec." Naruto called as he entered the Hyuuga compound. Shino looked up from his book and Kiba looked up from his shogi match with Hanabi.

"Onee-san!" Hanabi gasped, running over to her sister as Naruto placed her down on a futon Kiba pulled over. "What happened?"

"I just had a bit of an accident Hanabi. Your onee-san is just fine." Hinata smiled reassuringly.

"Hanabi, go get me a clean cloth and some disinfectant please." Shino ordered. The Hyuuga girl nodded and ran off to get the supplies.

"That's a pretty nasty cut." Kiba commented.

"I did what I could to stop the bleeding, but it's worse than I thought." Naruto said. Blood had already started to seep through the part of his sleeve he had wrapped around her cut. Hopefully it would stop bleeding when it was properly taken care of.

"Jeez, man. It's not cool for a guy to let a lady hurt herself." Kiba said, wagging his finger mockingly at Naruto.

"Huh? B-But I didn't…"

"It's fine Kiba." Hinata interjected. "I just tripped is all. Naruto came and helped me out." She turned towards him. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Ah… no problem…" Naruto said, looking away from her. "Um, I think I'm going to go outside for a bit. You know, to get some fresh air." He turned on his heal and headed towards the direction of the Hyuuga flower garden. Hanabi came back with the supplies.

"I got what you asked for Shino nii-san." Hanabi announced, handing the medical supplies to him.

"Thank you." Shino nodded. He turned his attention to Hinata. Her face was downcast. He let out an exasperated sigh. He could only guess why…

"Are you okay, Hinata?"

"I told you I'm fine." Hinata smiled. "Could you…"

"Hn." Shino nodded.

"Hey, uh, I'll be right back." Kiba said abruptly. He got up followed Naruto's direction.

X.X.X

Naruto stared down at the fish that were happily swimming around in the water. He picked up a pebble and dropped it into the water. The tiny rock hit the water with a soft splunking sound, making a few of the smaller fish scatter. He let out a small sigh. He just couldn't get his mind off of Hinata… or why he was feeling so guilty…

"Yo! Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Kiba walking towards him. The dog nin had a friendly smile on his face.

"Mind if I join ya?" He smiled.

"Sure." Naruto nodded. Kiba made his way over and stood next to the blonde.

"It's got lots of fish for a small pond." Kiba grinned. "Nice garden too. The Hyuuga's really know how to pick 'em."

"Hey, Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Hinata doing?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Kiba was a bit thrown off by the question. "Well, you saw it. It'll stop bleeding. It didn't really look like it would give her trouble for much longer. It'll heal soon so she'll be just fine."

"I see. That's good…" Naruto sighed. He stared up at the night sky.

"Wonder what he's thinking…" Kiba mumbled to himself. _"Maybe all this has finally cracked that thick skull of his. I was gonna ask him about Hinata myself… but…"_

"Well, see ya." Kiba said, turning around and walking back towards the house.

"What? But you just got out here." Naruto said in confusion.

"You made me bored." Kiba grinned, making Naruto facefault. "To tell the truth, I forgot why I even came out here. You should probably head home for now. Shino and I will take care of Hinata for now."

"Huh? I… alright…" Naruto nodded dumbly, watching Kiba leave. He turned around and headed towards the exit of the Hyuuga compound. He sighed when the guilty feeling came back to him.

"I've got to fix this." Naruto said to himself.

X.X.X

Hinata sighed as she lied in her bed. She lifted the covers and rolled up her pant leg to check on the bandage. Shino had done a good job, that's for sure. The bleeding had stopped and he had said she'd be up and about in a day or two. She sighed again and leaned back against her pillow.

Her mind was still on Naruto. He had left last night without so much as a goodbye. How could he be so sweet and gentlemanly one minute and be so dense and insensitive later on? He could've at least told her that he was leaving instead of sneaking away the first chance he got. Maybe he really was the idiot Sakura referred to him as…

"_Do I really like someone like him?" _Hinata thought to herself. She closed her eyes. Even thinking about him was painful.

-Tap, tap-

Hinata looked towards her window curiously. Was she hearing things?

-Tap, tap-

There is was again. Hinata gingerly pulled the covers off her body and slowly made her way over to the table. It was probably just the wind or maybe a branch hitting her window. Opened the curtains.

"Can I come in?"

Hinata screamed. Naruto almost lost his balance as he hung onto the windowsill.

"Lady Hinata! Is everything alright?" A servant outside her room asked.

"Y-Yes! It was just a spider!" Hinata called back, trying to regain her calm. She turned her attention back to the person outside. What was he doing?!

"Can you let me in now?" Naruto asked again.

Still in a mild state of shock, Hinata nodded dumbly and opened the window. Naruto stepped in and smiled at her.

"Hi! You feeling better?" Naruto grinned. Hinata took a deep breath, finally calming herself down.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Hinata asked. She had a bit of bitterness in her tone that Naruto picked up. He let out a small laugh.

"I… just thought I'd see if you're feeling better." Naruto smiled. "I mean, that was a pretty nasty cut, you know? I was worried."

"Thank you for your concern, but it was quite unnecessary for you to sneak into my house, knock on my window, then scare me half to death just to see if I'm feeling better." Hinata sighed in mild frustration. She was still mad at him.

"Um…" Naruto found himself at a loss for words. Why exactly didn't he use the front door…?

"Shino said that I need my rest, so I'd appreciate it if you would leave." Hinata said, climbing into her bed again. She turned away from Naruto. "Thank you for checking on me though."

Naruto stared at her. He sighed. She was still mad at him. It was time to make amends.

"Look Hinata. I'm really sorry alright. Really, really sorry." Naruto said.

"_He's apologizing again." _Hinata thought to herself. _"There's no point in apologizing if you don't know what you did wrong, Naruto."_

"I honestly didn't mean to see you naked at the hot spring…"

"_He still thinks it's about peeping on me?"_

"And I never wanted to you get hurt out in the woods…"

"_That's not it either."_

"But I guess what I'm most sorry for…"

"_Just ignore him…"_

"Is for neglecting your feelings. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

"What?" Hinata turned towards him, wide-eyed. He shifted uncomfortably.

"See… I'm not so good with girls. I don't know how they like to be treated. Shino and Kiba were trying to tell me last night, and I don't understand it right now either, but I do know what I said really hurt your feelings."

"Naruto?"

"You know me, I'm dense. Can't get a clue." Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I said something that made you feel sad, but please understand that I'm never going to know what to say at the right time. I'm just that kind of idiot."

"…" Hinata just stared at him. She opened her mouth but Naruto started talking again.

"I know your mad right now, but let me say one more thing." Naruto sighed. I'm really sorry Hinata. And… you probably don't want to hear this from someone who hurt you but… I think that you're really pretty.

"…!" Hinata gasped. She blushed ten shades of red. How did… how did he know that's what she wanted to hear?

"I made this for you too." He handed her a small jar of what looked like some kind of ointment.

"…What is it?" Hinata asked.

"It's a healing cream baa-chan made for me. I spent all last night and this morning gathering the ingredients." Naruto replied.

Hinata was shocked. She just now noticed how tired and fatigued he looked right now. There were dark rings under his eyes.

"Just put it on your leg and the wound should close up in a few hours." Naruto smiled. "The sooner that cut closes up the better, right?" Hinata just stared at the small container.

"This is… sweet…" Hinata smiled, allowing her blush to spread across her face.

"And maybe… after it's done healing, I was thinking…" Naruto trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me some time?" Naruto finished, his cheeks turning pink. Hinata blushed even darker.

"A-As f-f-friends?" She sputtered.

"No… I was thinking more of a date. You know, like a couple, together, you, me, actual… date." Naruto said, blushing red.

"I'd love to…" Hinata smiled, all of her blood rushing to her face.

And just like that, she fainted.

"Huh? Hinata? What happened? Are you okay?! Hinata?!"

* * *

A/N: Done! Finally! It feels so good to write again!

Back from a forced Hiatus. Please R&R if your up for it. Freaking Vista... I love my new Mac though...


	29. Blame love

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Blame love**

It was mid afternoon, so it was only natural that the Konoha marketplace was bustling with activity. It was a Saturday, so most everyone in the village had gone out to appreciate what a beautiful day the weather had given them. People chatted, laughed, and attended to their duties with smiles on their faces. It was a good day in Konoha.

"NNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Everyone's eyes widened in panic. They all recognized that scream. It was the well-know battle cry of Hyuuga Hiashi. Everyone ran into the buildings and stores, locking themselves in out of fear. Even though they were safe, the villagers were still petrified at the killing intent they all felt. It was so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife. It didn't take a genius to know what Hiashi was so riled up about.

"How dare you touch my daughter!!!" Hiashi screamed as he swung his sword at the blond haired ninja.

"Hey! Calm down! She was the one who forced herself on me! I swear!" Naruto said as he hopped out of the sword's range. He turned and ran down the road. The angry Hyuuga chased after him.

"MY sweet, shy, innocent daughter force herself on an ugly, stupid, annoying degenerate like YOU?!?!?" Hiashi said incredulously.

"Well…when you say like that, it does sound pretty unbelievable." Naruto said thoughtfully as he dodged another strike.

"I am so SICK of this!" Hiashi yelled. "Everyday you come over when you know you're not allowed to! Everyday you defile MY daughter we your filthy hands. Everyday I see you… _kissing _my daughter. Everyday we get at least one love letter in our mailbox. Everyday you two go on a date! Everyday, everyday, everyday, I'M SO SICK OF IT!!!"

"We're not doing anything bad. Don't you think you're being too overprotective?" Naruto asked. He rolled to the side as a fireball was spewed towards him. "Maybe overprotective is not quite the word…"

"I've told you many times over to stay away from her, yet you continue to see her! Why?!" Hiashi yelled.

"She's seventeen years old and is a jounin no less." Naruto said as he rounded the corner. "She can decide if she wants to be with me or not for herself."

"And I've told HER many, many times to say away from YOU! Why does she disobey me? Haven't I raised her right?" Hiashi went down the alley Naruto had went inside off. The blond was cornered.

"Why? Why?" Hiashi seethed. He thrust his sword forward. He almost felt steam come out of his ears as the clone disappeared.

"Blame love, Hiashi." Naruto called from above. He ran across the roof. Hiashi followed from below.

On the other side of Konoha, a young couple sat on the roof of the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata snuggled closer into Naruto as they listened to her father's screams.

"When do you think he'll wise up and come here?" Naruto asked as he pulled his girlfriend closer.

"Maybe somewhere after he dispels clone number 62." Hinata smiled. She leaned up and kissed Naruto on the cheek.


	30. Hairstyle I

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Hairstyle l**

Naruto sat on the couch and stared at the giant flat-screen TV with wide eyes. What he would give to have a television this big. Sure the living room TV at his house was good, and the small television he kept in his room wasn't half bad either, but like most things, size really mattered.

Hinata's family sure could afford a lot of stuff.

Naruto laughed at the comedians inside the big box. Naruto frowned and looked down the hall.

"What's taking her so long?" Naruto muttered to himself.

Then again, Hinata was a girl. Women always took an unnecessarily large amount of time getting ready to go somewhere, even if it was just to hang out with a friend.

Truth was, Naruto had been waiting for more than a half hour. He had watched an episode of "That 70's Show" and then switched to comedy central to see what the comedians had in store for him today. Naruto fidgeted on the couch.

"She doesn't even wear that much make-up." Naruto yawned as he got up.

He made his way down the hall and upstairs to the bathroom his friend was occupying. He knocked on the door twice.

"Yo! Hinata! What's taking you so long?" Naruto asked the person inside the room.

"S-Sorry! I'll be out in a minute!" Came Hinata's reply.

After another five minute period, Hinata stepped out of the bathroom, ready to go. She smiled at the blond boy.

"Sorry. I was experimenting with my hair and…guess I should have done that later, huh?" Hinata smiled.

"Experimenting?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. I haven't gotten my hair cut in quite some time. I figured I could try a few new things with it while it's still long." Hinata explained. "You know, to see what looks better.

"Hm." Naruto eyed her suspiciously.

It was true. Her hair had grown longer. It used to be at level with the middle of her neck, but now it was past her shoulders. Naruto briefly wondered why he hadn't noticed before.

"W-What's wrong?" Hinata asked when he didn't stop staring at her.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering what you would look like with longer hair." Naruto shrugged. "When I picture it in my mind, I think it would actually suit you."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I bet you'd look really good with long hair." Naruto smiled.

"I…I think I'll grow my hair out then." Hinata smiled. Her cheeks were red.

"Do what you want. I'm sure you'll look pretty no matter what you're hair looks like." Naruto smiled, not realizing how much his words impacted the blushing girl. He started walking down the hall.

"Let's go."

"R-Right."

Hinata followed after him. She fingered one of her many black strands of hair.

Pretty no matter what her hair looked like, huh? She'd grow it out anyway.


	31. What happened last night?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**What happened last night?**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He yawned a stretched his legs. He could hear the birds chirping outside, signaling the start of a new day. He shifted a bit a closed his eyes again. It was Saturday after all. Just a few more hours of sleep…

Then he became aware of something heavy on his chest.

He opened his eyes again and looked down.

"Huh…"

Naruto wondered if he should be surprised, embarrassed or worried by what he saw. Hinata was sleeping soundly on his chest with a contented smile on her face. She shifted a bit and nuzzled into his chest. She sighed happily in her sleep.

It was at this time that the blonde decided to take note of his surroundings. He wasn't in his bed like he had originally thought. He was on the living room couch, and the blanket that was draped around himself and Hinata was from his bed. He also noticed that the TV was still on, the volume low enough for him not to hear it at first. He and Hinata were in their daytime cloths (He blushed as his mind wandered for a bit) and the coffee table had a few bottles of alcohol on it. His textbooks lay discarded on the floor next to the coffee table.

Now he remembered. Hinata came over to his house last night to help him study. Jiraiya had invited some writer friends of his and had gotten a little bit drunk, dropping a few empty bottles on the table then heading out the door going who knows where. It had gotten late by the time they had finished studying so he had asked Hinata if she'd like to spend the night. She was embarrassed, but decided to stay. It had been a cold autumn night so Naruto had pulled the blankets off his bed and used them to keep himself and Hinata warm. They had watched TV for a few hours then drifted to sleep. Hinata crashed before Naruto so he turned the volume down so as not to wake her. He joined her in dreamworld soon after.

"It was a good sleep." Naruto said to himself, surprised he had slept so comfortably.

He looked down at Hinata. He was also surprised that she had felt comfortable enough to fall asleep against him. Naruto smiled. She looked kinda cute when she slept. A few stray hairs hung over her features, a content smile on her face. He sighed, leaning back against the couch.

This movement seemed to rouse the sleeping girl. Hinata groaned as she gently pushed herself off of Naruto's chest. Naruto laughed a bit as he noticed she had a little bit of a bed head. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"…Naruto?" Hinata mumbled as she noticed him in front of her. She was still a bit drowsy, not completely aware of everything around her. "Why am I at your house…?"

At least she knew where she was. Naruto opened his mouth to tell her what they did last night, as she had seemingly forgotten, but closed his mouth as an idea formed inside his head. He smiled mischievously. What was the harm in having a little bit of fun messing with his friend's head?

"Well, after school you came over to my house, helped me study, and stayed over because it was too late for you to go home." Naruto replied with a straight face.

"Oh, that's all? Alright." Hinata yawned.

"What do you mean, 'That's all'? You don't remember anything else?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No… why?" Hinata asked.

"Don't you remember? After we finished studying we confessed our love for each other right here in the living room."

"WHAT?!?!" Hinata gasped, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. Her blush lit up her face like a torch.

"Yep. Don't tell me you don't remember." Naruto grinned, trying his best not to laugh at her priceless expression. "That kiss was pretty intense. I never thought you'd be so harsh with your first kiss."

"I… w-wha… I-I…?" Hinata sputtered, trying her best to remember night. She didn't recall any of this.

"I guess it's only natural that you wouldn't remember." Naruto sighed. "We were pretty drunk."

"Drunk?!" Hinata gasped.

"Yeah. Gramps got drunk with some guys last night and left a few bottles behind." Naruto said, grinning at her new expression. "We dared each other to take one swig each and it kinda added up after that."

"Ah… I… we…" Hinata fumbled with her words, her cheeks still a bright red. The denial part of her brain kicked in. "N-No we didn't. There's no way we would drink."

"Oh? Then tell me, what are those empty beer bottles doing on the table there?" Naruto asked.

It was hard for him to keep a straight face when she saw the empty bottles. He could tell she was trying to find some way to deny what he was telling her, but she couldn't come up with anything by the looks of it.

"My favorite part was what came after we confessed to each other." Naruto smiled. Hinata slowly turned her head towards him.

"W-What did we do…?" Hinata asked almost fearfully.

"Wow, you must've been way more drunk than me." Naruto grinned. "We made sweet love right here on the couch."

"…" Hinata just stared at him. She was in a state of complete shock.

"It was a little embarrassing, but I'm glad it was with you." Naruto smiled, making Hinata blush even more.

"W-Wait a minute." She said, regaining a bit of her common sense. "Our clothes are still on."

"Well duh. We redressed after we finished." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "Lord knows Gramps would never let me hear the end of it if he found out we did… that."

"…Ah…" Hinata held her head. She was so confused.

"I know this is coming to you as quite a shock, but even if we were a little loopy, if I could do it over again I would still go through with it." Naruto said sincerely.

"W-What?" Hinata looked at him. He leaned closer to Hinata. Their faces almost touching.

"Hinata, I just have one thing to say to you." Naruto said, leaning even closer.

"W-What t-that?" Hinata asked. He got closer. We he going too…?

"…Just kidding."

"…What?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe you actually bought that!" Naruto howled with laughter.

"Wait… huh? What?" Hinata stammered.

"We didn't actually do any of those things I said." Naruto laughed. "Jiraiya left those bottles there after he had already finished drinking them. After he left with his friends we fell asleep on the couch. Nothing happened."

"…That was a mean joke…" Hinata said quietly, her blush intensifying.

"Heh. Sorry, but I just couldn't resist." Naruto chuckled.

Hinata sighed in relief. Of course they wouldn't do something like that. She was glad… but…

"Maybe a little bit disappointed…" She mumbled to herself.

"Huh?"

Hinata looked towards Naruto. Had he heard her?

"Um, so can I get something to eat now?" Hinata asked hastily.

"What? I mean, er, sure." Naruto said, a small blush spreading across his face.

"Thanks." Hinata quickly made her way to the kitchen.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling, resting his head on the couch. Had Hinata said what he thought she said? Did she like the idea of him and her…?

"Nah. There's no way we would ever do that." Naruto chuckled. He got up and made his way into the kitchen, remembering that he still needed to make breakfast.

* * *

A/N: They would totally do that.

My friend tried this kind of joke on someone. He got slapped. I'd appreciate some reviews.


	32. Sick

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Sick**

"Okay…let's see here…Youch!" Naruto pulled his hand back from Hinata's forehead quickly.

"Naruto?" Hinata said worriedly, trying to sit up.

"Heh. Just kidding." Naruto smiled. Hinata pouted. "But it does feel pretty hot. Guess you really are sick."

Hinata had been absent to school that day, so Naruto had come over to 1: Give her the notes and work she needed for class the next day, and 2: To see why his best friend hadn't attended school.

"I still can't believe you actually took notes for me." Hinata giggled. "You NEVER take notes."

"To tell the truth, those are actually Sakura's." Naruto smiled. "She made copies for me to give to you. She knew I wouldn't take notes and that I would go over your house later, so she made those to give to you."

"Oh. Well, thanks for coming to see me." Hinata said, blushing. Though Naruto thought her redness was because of the fever.

"Er…isn't there anyone here to take care of you?" Naruto asked. "I didn't run into anyone on my way in."

"No."

"Hiashi?"

"At a meeting."

"Your butler?"

"Took daddy to the meeting."

"Your maid?"

"Out shopping."

"Hanabi?"

"Over a friend's house."

"Neji?"

"Karate class."

"Alright then. Guess I'll have to take care of you." Naruto grinned.

"W-What?" Hinata said, shocked. "O-Oh, you don't have to…"

"I won't take no for an answer." Naruto smiled. "Now…sick people are supposed to have chicken soup or something, right?"

"I-I guess…"

"Then I'll be back with a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup for you to eat!" Naruto smiled, exiting her room.

"Thank you, Naruto." Hinata smiled to herself. She looked up when she heard the door open again. Naruto popped his head back in.

"Uh…how do you make soup?"

"Oh Naruto…"

X.X.X

"One bowl of ramen for one sick person! Here you go." Naruto announced, placing the large bowl on her lap.

"Thanks." Hinata smiled. Naruto couldn't find (Or make) any soup, so he decided to make her some ramen instead. It was almost the same thing anyway. Hinata stared down at the rather large bowl.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked, wondering why she wasn't digging in.

"Um…this might be a little too much…" Hinata admitted shyly.

"You think?" Naruto asked, puzzled. "Okay…then I guess I'll eat some for you." Naruto ate a few noodles. "How's that?"

"Still too much."

Naruto ate some more.

"Now?"

"Not quite."

Naruto ate some even more.

"That's good." Hinata smiled.

Naruto continued eating.

"I said that's good."

Naruto still ate.

"Naruto?"

He kept eating the ramen.

"NAURTO!"

"Huh? Whoops…sorry…" Naruto smiled sheepishly. The bowl was empty. "I'll make you another one."

"Make it smaller this time, okay?" Hinata smiled.

X.X.X

"I got you some medicine." Naruto said.

"I can see that." Hinata said. He had a whole bunch of different medicines in his hands.

"Pepto bismal?

"No…"

"Asprin?"

"I don't think so."

"Afrin?"

"My nose isn't stuffy."

"Crest? No, wait, that's toothpaste…"

Hinata sighed.

X.X.X

"Wow. I've never taken care of a sick person before. It's tough." Naruto sighed as he sat down in a chair beside her bed.

"I can't believe you mistook toothpaste for a type of medicine." Hinata giggled.

"Hey! It was in the medicine cabinet, I just took what was in there!" Naruto whined. Hinata laughed at him. Naruto sighed. "Sorry if I'm not that good at taking care of you."

"No. I'm actually glad I got sick today." Hinata smiled at him.

"Huh?"

"Today was fun, and I got to spend it with you." Hinata said softly, looking down and blushing a deep shade of red. Naruto smiled at her.

"Thanks for saying that." Naruto grinned.

"No problem." Hinata smiled.

"…So…are you feeling any better?"

"A lot better than I was feeling before." Hinata assured him.

* * *

A/N: My cold has inspired me to write this. R&R, please. I'd like to hear your opinions.


	33. First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**First Date**

He had been nervous. Very nervous. Even now he considered it an understatement. He had been beyond nervous when he asked her out.

They had been flirting for a while now, or so his friends had said. It was obvious they liked each other. He decided to go for it.

What did he have to lose? Nothing, except for their friendship. Ugh. He knew asking her out would change things for them.

He had asked her to go to the movies with him. Not on a date, but with a few friends. But then she had asked if it would be a date.

He had changed his answer and said yes. She had smiled and hugged him.

He had arrived to the theatre an hour early, rehearsing what he would say to her. He also tried to come up with reasons why he was acting so uncharacteristically nervous.

She had arrived a half hour before the movie started. Even in casual clothes she still looked beautiful.

She had brought money for her ticket, but he had insisted on buying a ticket for her. She was going to protest, but he showed her that he had already bought her ticket.

Now he was broke, but he still thought it was worth it.

After they were in the theatre she had finally noticed that it was just the two of them. She asked him where his friends were. He had smiled and said they couldn't make it.

He had asked her if she would like to share a tub of popcorn. She had said yes. He had asked her to go save them seats while he got their food, but she had stayed with him. He had asked her about this.

She had smiled and grabbed his hand, saying that she preferred staying with him.

They had watched the movies in silence, sharing popcorn, touching shoulders. He had got the guts to hold her hand. She squeezed his when he squeezed hers.

They had exited the theatre with smiles on their faces. Not just because it had been an awesome movie, but because they were happy to be with each other.

It had been dark when they left the theatre. He had asked if she needed a ride home. She shook her head, saying that her father had planned to pick her up. He saw her dad's car pull up behind them.

He had smiled, telling her that he would see her next week at school. It was Saturday.

She had smiled, telling him she had a great time.

Right before she left, she had pushed herself up on her toes and kissed his cheek. She ran to the car, a blush lighting up her face.

He had lightly touched the place where she had kissed him. He smiled.

He couldn't wait to see her again Monday.

X.X.X

"Hey Hinata."

"Hi Naruto."

He saw her blush.

"Have fun at the movies Saturday night?"

"Yes. Thank you for inviting me."

He grabbed her hand. His heart pounded in his chest.

"Would you please be my girlfriend?"

She smiled.

"I would love to."

She kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled, happy he had gotten the guts to ask her out.

* * *

A/N: I remember my first date. Uncharacteristically nervous is the perfect description of how I felt. She's still my girlfriend. I'm so glad I had the guts to ask her out.

Review if you liked it. I'd appreciate it.


	34. Sword

A/N: Did I ever mention I went to Japan over the summer? I actually bought a Katana while I was there. It's really awesome…

* * *

**Sword**

"Check me out!"

Hinata flinched as Naruto swung around her father's sword. She started to think that maybe it was a mistake to show him her father's signature weapon. It was for display only, mounted above the fireplace in the center of the Hyuuga compound.

"Let's see who messes with me after I swing this around!" Naruto smirked, jabbing forward. He tried to strike a cool pose. "Fitting for the future hokage, am I right?"

Hinata blushed as the blond ninja winked at her. She started pressing her fingers together.

"Um… m-maybe you should stop p-playing w-with it, Naruto-kun." Hinata said worriedly as he started to wildly swing it around. "Daddy would be furious i-if he caught us p-playing with it."

"He's at a meeting with the elders! He won't find out." Naruto waved her off. He stared at the sword with a goofy grin on his face. "I need to get me one of these! Where did your dad find it?"

"I-It was actually inherited. That sword is passed from one Hyuuga generation to the next. Daddy inherited from his father." Hinata replied. She jumped when Naruto almost dropped the sword. "A-Anyway Naruto-kun, could you please put it back?"

"But this is really fun!" Naruto laughed, chopping forward a few times. "I never knew how good it felt to swing one of these things around! You're lucky you get to play with it all the time."

"A-Actually this is the first time I seen it without the sheath." Hinata admitted.

"Huh?" Naruto turned towards her. "You're lying! Don't tell me you've never thought of swinging it around before!"

"Um…" Hinata looked embarrassed. She would be lying if she had said the thought never crossed her mind, but if her father ever found out…

"If you've never handled it yourself then why are you letting me see it?" Naruto asked her.

He raised a good point. Why was she letting him swing around her father's prized possession? Truthfully it was because she wanted to score points with Naruto and be nice to him, but it's not like she would ever tell him that. Also because Naruto kept bugging her to let him see it…

"W-Well, you were begging me to show it to you so…" Hinata mumbled.

"Why don't you try it?" Naruto smiled, handing her the weapon. Hinata blinked and stared at the sword in her hands.

"W-What?"

"Yeah! You've gotta try it. It makes you feel cool and dangerous!" Naruto grinned.

"I-I'm not sure if I want to feel that way…"

"You're gonna inherit the sword anyway, aren't you?"

"Maybe… but…"

"C'mon! It's really fun!"

Hinata sighed. She hesitantly raised the sword and slowly brought it down. She was visibly shaking, almost expecting her father to run down the hall and shout at her for playing with one of the most sacred possessions of the Hyuuga household.

"No, no, no. You're doing it all wrong." Naruto said, coming up from behind her. Hinata blushed as he grabbed her hands and raised the sword with her. "Now swing it down hard!"

Hinata swung it down sharply, surprising Naruto with the speed. She stopped her movement right before it hit the ground. Hinata let out the breath she had been holding in. That actually felt… exhilarating!

She continued to swing forward, thrust and jab. Naruto cheered her on. Hinata felt herself smiling. This was actually really fun! She raised the sword high above her head and swung down, quickly and sharply.

The sword wasn't in her hands anymore.

Her eyes widened. She heard a crash. She looked up. One of the windows was broken. She looked at Naruto. His eyes were wide also.

"What was that?"

It was her father's voice from down the hall. That was all they needed. By the time Hiashi got there the two genin were long gone.

At the ramen stand the duo were catching their breath. Naruto smiled to himself.

"Totally worth it!"

Hinata sighed. He wasn't the one that would be getting a mouthful when he got home.

She had to admit though, it was really fun.

* * *

A/N: There's just something about swinging around a long, sharp, deadly object…

I'll post the next one in a day or two. I'm also trying to come up with a good Halloween drabble. Also, if you guys have requests or suggestions I'd be more than happy to hear them.

Also, I'd appreciate some reviews. They convince me to write more NaruHina.


	35. Sibling Help I

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Sibling Help I**

Hanabi sighed as she stared at her sister with an annoyed expression. As much as the small girl loved and respected her older sister, she thought her problems with her love life were completely stupid and should have nothing to do with her. She wouldn't be here, out in the middle of the forest, if her sister hadn't begged her for her help.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Hanabi-chan." Hinata smiled gratedfully.

"Onee-san…" Hanabi whined. "This is stupid! Why can't you do it yourself?"

"W-Well, even if it is fake the clones are still me, and I can't get them to say the things I want because it's embarrassing and…"

"How about you make this easier for yourself?" Hanabi suggested.

"H-How?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Just tell him right now!"

"I-I can't!" Hinata protested. "B-But I figure if I have practice then I can do it without choking up. I just want to rehearse it a little bit…"

"…Fine…" Hanabi sighed.

"Thank you."

What did Hinata want her little sister to do anyway? She was actually trying out a new method to gain confidence so she could confess to Naruto. Hinata had asked her sister to come out to the forest so she could pose act as Naruto so she could practice confessing. Hanabi had asked why she couldn't just make a clone and do it herself but Hinata's clone did have her personality and shyness, thus making impossible to portray Naruto in his casual demeanor. Hanabi had reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, I ready." Hinata said determinedly.

"Great." Hanabi smiled. "So start talking."

"Um, could you transform into Naruto-kun for me?"

"What?! Why?!"

"S-So it's more realistic. Act like Naruto-kun." Hinata pleaded.

"Ugh… fine…" Hanabi rolled her eyes. She made a hand sign and turned into Naruto.

"How's this?" Naru-Hanabi asked.

"G-Good." Hinata said, already blushing. She knew it was her sister, but even the thought of Naruto standing in front of her made her blush.

"Confess." Her transformed sister said impatiently.

"J-Just hold on a moment! I need to think of what I should say!" Hinata argued.

"Onee-san…"

"Go over to the bushes." Hinata ordered. "You come out when I say I'm ready. Make it look natural, please?"

Hanabi sighed and obeyed. She walked into the underbrush and changed back. Knowing her sister it would probably be a while before she was ready.

She suddenly heard some rustling in the bushes. Her hand drifted towards her kunai pouch.

"Who's there?"

"Oh, hi Hanabi-chan."

The real Naruto's smiling face came into view. Hanabi's eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun?" Hanabi gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm actually ditching training." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Really? Than doesn't sound like something you would do." Hanabi grinned.

"You're right, but Sai was being weird, Sakura was in one of her fits, Kakashi was reading a new issue of Icha Icha Paradise so… I kinda wanted to get away for a bit." Naruto smiled.

"I guess I can understand that."

"What are you doing all the way out in the forest anyway, Hanabi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, er, I was training with my sister." Hanabi lied. She gasped as an idea popped into her mind. She smiled to herself. "Hey, why don't you go say hi? I'm sure my sister would be so happy to see you."

"Sure! It's been a while since I've talked with her." Naruto smiled.

"Great. She's right over there in the clearing." Hanabi smiled.

X.X.X

Hinata sighed, her blush finally receding. She had it all rehearsed her head. She was ready.

"Ready!" Hinata called. She saw her transformed sister walk out of the brush.

"Hi Hinata! Why'd you yell out like that?" Naruto smiled.

"O-Oh, no reason." Hinata smiled, already feeling herself blush.

"_It's just my sister…"_

"S-So, how have you been?" Hinata asked trying to start a conversation.

"Ah, I just decided to take a break from training with my team." Naruto smiled.

"O-Oh." Hinata gulped. "Um… there's, I mean, now that you're here… I have something I have to tell you."

"Tell me something?" Naruto asked. "Is it important?

"Y-Yes. It's actually something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." Hinata said, trying her best not to stutter.

"I'm all ears." Naruto grinned. He smiled that goofy smile she always loved.

"_Hanabi is really good at this." _Hinata thought.

"I… well, I've always… I mean, I, wanted to, um, t-tell y-y-you t-that…um…er…"

Naruto arched an eyebrow when her face turned a deep shade of red and she started to press her fingers together. He walked closer to her, concern written on his face.

"Hinata? Are you okay? Your face is all red…" Naruto said worriedly.

"_No! No stuttering! Just say it!" _Hinata thought fiercely.

"I love you!" Hinata blurted out.

"_I did it!"_

"W-What?!" Naruto shouted, obviously very surprised. Hinata herself was surprised by her sisters reaction.

"W-What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"You love me?" Naruto sputtered. Hinata blushed. Why didn't her sister stop?

"_No… this could be a possible response. I have to be prepared for his reaction too. It's embarrassing, but thank you Hanabi!"_

"Yes. I've loved you for a long time, in fact." Hinata smiled, feeling her face burn from her own words. "Ever since our days in the academy, I've liked you."

"That… that long? And I never realized?" Naruto said to himself in astonishment. "…How could I not have noticed?"

"W-Well, I really was never open with you when I wanted to be so…" Hinata trailed off.

"I guess you have a point…" Naruto said. "But you love me? Are you serious?"

"Y-Yes. I am very sure of my feelings." Hinata nodded.

"B-But a princess like you?" Naruto asked, making Hinata blush even more. "What do you see in a guy like me?"

"_Hanabi's taking this a bit far…"_

"I love you for who you are, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. "I love your goofy attitude, your bright smile, your kindness towards others, and you never give up. You've helped me in more way than you know. I love you for those reasons and many more."

"Wow…" Naruto was appalled. Someone like her… loved him? A smile formed on his face. "So… if your done training with Hanabi… maybe you'd like to go on a date with me?"

Hinata smiled.

"I'd love to."

Hinata frowned.

Wait… did Hanabi just refer to herself.

She heard someone clapping.

"That was perfect, Onee-san."

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw her little sister appear from the brush. She looked between Naruto and Hanabi. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Did Hanabi make a clone?

"That's the real Naruto, Onee-san." Hanabi smiled mischievously. "I bumped into him. Looks like you don't need practice at all. Told you!"

Hinata blinked a couple times. She slowly walked up to Naruto.

"Hinata?" Naruto questioned, confused by the exchange between the sisters.

She pulled on his cheeks. Hard.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Naruto winced as Hinata stretched his cheeks. "Hinata! What are you doing?!"

Hinata let go and pulled back. She nodded to herself. So she had confessed to the real Naruto after all. Her face lit up. She slowly fell backwards.

"Hinata?!" Naruto yelled as he caught the unconscious girl before she hit the ground. He looked panicked as Hanabi jogged over to them.

"Onee-san… why'd you have to go and faint like that?" Hanabi sighed, shaking her head.

"Is she alright? Does she need a doctor?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"No. She'll be just fine." Hanabi smiled down at her sister.

She'd thank her when she woke up.

* * *

A/N: Who didn't see that coming? She confessed to the real Naruto.

Alright. This is done and I'll post the Halloween fic tomorrow. Review and tell me what you thought.


	36. I'm Alive

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: The title of this chapter is a pun since you all probably thought I was dead. How about that?**

* * *

**

**I'm alive**

Hinata sighed as she took a moment to gaze up at the night sky. The moon was full and stars covered the black sky. Everything above her looked wondrous and beautiful. She lowered her head. Everything in front of her was in ruin. In her hands she held a small tray of food.

Pain's attack had destroyed almost everything in the village. Barely any houses were left standing and the villagers were being forced to camp out in the open. They couldn't afford to hospitalize everyone in the safe houses, especially when so many ninja had to be nursed and tended to because of Pain's attack. Some families had to be forced out into the ruined village because the medics needed the extra room for the wounded. Not only that, but there were already plenty of people trying to rebuild the village. It would take weeks for the village to get back to what it once was.

Hinata was one of the able ninja who had volunteered to hand out rations to the village residents camping out amongst the ruins. Right now, she was on her way to deliver food to the guard at the north gate. As she made her way to the Konoha village border, she noticed the clusters of people she had seen inside the village had disappeared. The outskirts of town were almost completely vacant.

When she reached he destination, she was a little frustrated to find that the guard was no where to be seen. She was even more surprised when she heard snoring coming from above. Hinata looked up to find that someone was sleeping on the top of the high village border wall. The Hyuga sighed and hopped on a few ruined houses in order to gain enough height to the point where she could leap onto the wall safely. Imagine her surprise when she found out who the guard was.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata squeaked, recognizing his sleeping form immediately. He snored soundly with a blanket hanging off to the side of his body.

Apparently her small outburst had been enough to rouse Naruto from his sleep. He yawned and stretched, blinking his sleep away. He turned his head and smiled at his visitor.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I c-came to give some f-food to you." Hinata replied, handing the tray to him. He took it with a smile. "W-What are you doing our here?"

"I volunteered to be border watch since the guards had been hurt in the attack." Naruto answered, setting the tray aside. "Never know when one of those Akatsuki bastards will attack, y'know?"

"I-I guess." Hinata nodded.

Hinata shivered as a cold breeze blew by. She had given her jacket to a family who didn't have enough blankets for their children, and being the kind-hearted young woman she was, the Hyuga heiress had happily given away her jacket. Of course, that left her vulnerable to the cold night air. Naruto noticed this and frowned. He glanced at his blanket for a moment then smiled at her.

"You look cold." Naruto stated with a small grin.

"I'll manage." Hinata smiled back. "I-It's fine if it's a little chilly."

"…Sit down." Naruto said, surprising Hinata with his request. The thought of refusing her crush never coming to mind, she sat down next to him without a word.

What he did next surprised and touched her beyond belief. Naruto quickly scooted closer to her until their shoulders touched and he threw his blanket around both of them. Hinata immediately blushed at the action as Naruto smiled at her.

"Are you still cold?" Naruto asked.

"N-Not anymore." Hinata stuttered. All of a sudden she felt way too hot.

The two looked over at the ruined village in silence. Hinata blushed when she noticed Naruto shoot occasional side-glances at her. Eventually, her curiosity got the best of her.

"I-Is something wrong?" Hinata asked, worried that something about her was bothering him.

"N-No. Not really." Naruto replied, surprising Hinata with his blush. "Hey, Hinata… about what happened earlier, when Pain attacked me…"

"Y-Yes?"

"You, um, said that you loved me?"

Hinata almost fainted when he said that. To tell the truth, she had almost forgotten about that confession when she had protected him. It had been a spur of the moment kind of thing, but to think he actually remembered…

She blushed seven different shades of red when she realized how embarrassing this situation was.

Naruto noticed her discomfort and immediately changed the subject. He wanted to talk with her had he wasn't about to scare her away.

"W-What I mean is, why did you protect me in that fight with Pain?" Naruto asked, turning her head and forcing Hinata to look at him. "You could have died."

"W-Well, you could have died too." Hinata countered. "Why did you fight him?"

"I was confident that I had the strength to beat Pain." Naruto retorted. He had won the fight. "I know you're strong, but there was no way you could have beat him. Why did you try so hard to protect me?"

"Because… because Naruto-kun is an important person to me." Hinata answered quietly. Her blush disappeared. "When I saw Pain about to… just the thought of him killing you made me act without thinking. Losing you would be terrible not just for me, but for everyone in the village."

"I'm not that special." Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Even if I died, I'm sure that-"

"Don't say that!" Hinata shouted, making Naruto jump.

Hinata stood up, the blanket falling off her shoulders. She turned away from him, clenching her fists. Naruto just stared at her with a puzzled expression.

"Naruto-kun is always fighting. You always go off to fight in these life or death battles. Knowing that if you lose one battle… knowing that it could mean your death…" Hinata said, her voice cracking as her shoulders shook. "Do you have any idea what that's like for me…?"

"H-Hinata…"

"It's not fair…" Hinata whimpered. Tears were starting to cloud her vision. "Why do you have to be the one to fight these battles? Why can't someone else risk their life instead? It always has to be you, putting your life on the line for the sake of others. I know that's one of the reasons I admire you but… but I'm afraid sooner or later there's going to be one battle that you just can't win."

Naruto stared at the girl's back. Her words contained such emotion and intensity that he felt himself at a loss for words. He slowly stood up. Hearing her cry made his chest hurt.

"Naruto-kun is the person I care most about… the person that I love most." Hinata cried. Her face turned red at her second confession. "The thought that I could lose you one day is… it's…!"

Hinata gasped when she felt Naruto's hands twist her around to face him. She watched as he reached down and grabbed her hand. Hinata blushed as Naruto grinned at her. His hand firmly held on to her smaller one. He quickly wiped away her tears with his free hand.

"This is my hand." Naruto smiled. "It's holding yours."

"S-So I see." Hinata nodded, not quite understanding what he was trying to say.

The Hyuga girl gasped again when he pulled her forward and wrapped his arms around her. Naruto held her tightly to her chest. Hinata could feel her face getting hotter with each second.

"N-Naruto-kun…?"

"Can you hear my heartbeat?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Y-Yes…" Hinata nodded against his chest.

"It means that I'm alive, Hinata."

She felt him pull away from her a bit, but he still held her close. Hinata's eyes widened as one of his hands tilted her chin upwards. Naruto smiled and lowered her head towards her.

Hinata felt it as Naruto slowly pressed his lips against hers.

She felt her blush disappear. Hinata had never felt happier in her entire life. The kiss was better than she had ever imagined it would be. It was her first kiss, and Naruto was the one kissing her. Naruto pulled away from her, flashing her that smile she loved.

"I'm alive." Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata leaned up and pressed her lips against his for a second kiss. He smiled against her lips and kissed back. When they pulled apart they were both smiling happily at each other. Hinata felt a few happy tears fall from her eyes.

"You're alive, Naruto." Hinata smiled at him. Her beaming smile made him blush.

"…Um, about your confession. I never gave an answer." Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Well, I just wanted to say that I lo-"

He stopped when Hinata pressed her finger against his lips. She slowly drew him closer until her arms were wrapped around him. Naruto smiled and returned her embrace.

"I know." Hinata smiled.

"I love you." Naruto smiled. He didn't feel right unless he said it too.

Hinata just hugged him tighter in response. Tomorrow he'd probably just go off and fight in some battle again. She wasn't worried for him anymore though. Hinata knew that he wouldn't die. There wasn't a battle that he couldn't win.

Naruto was alive. That was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: Yep. Almost a year since I've written anything. God it feels good to write again. I won't bore anyone with reasons for my absence, but hopefully I'll stick around for a while. If anyone is still reading my stories, I'd appreciate a review.

Kiiam


	37. Sibling Help II

**Sibling Help II**

"There, there Nii-san. I'm sure things will go better next time." Konohamaru smiled at Naruto reassuringly. "Sakura was just in a bad mood today."

"I seriously doubt that things will go better next time…" Naruto groaned. He moved his ice pack from his head to his crotch. "Some plan that turned out to be."

Konohamaru smiled sheepishly when Naruto glared at him. Recently, the boy had been coming up with plans to hook Naruto up with various women in the village. While Naruto had protested, Konohamaru had argued and stated that his rival and a future hokage needed a beautiful woman by his side. He had been against the idea at first, but when the scarf-wearing ninja had suggested pairing him up with Sakura, Naruto had reluctantly given his matchmaking plan a shot.

Needless to say, the plan had failed. Naruto had gone along with Konohamaru's plan and had tried wooing Sakura with flowers and lame pick up lines. He couldn't remember all the details, but the entire plan had ended in failure and pain.

To Naruto's horror, this was just the first of many plans Konohamaru had concocted in order for him to get a girlfriend. At first they had just been lousy pick up lines and asking for dates, but as more plans failed, new plans got more crazy and barbaric.

Eventually, when wooing Sakura proved fruitless, Konohamaru had suggested broadening his horizons. Naruto had tried dating Ino for a while, but that had proved to be to much of a taxing and demanding relationship. He didn't have the cash to buy her jewelry every other day and he could see why Shikamaru had broken up with her. Next he tried Tenten. While they had gotten along great and enjoyed each other's company, for some reason Neji had attacked Naruto in a furious rage. Tsunade had to spend a week unlocking all Naruto's chakra points that Neji had sealed. When he finally did get out of the hospital, he was shocked to find out Neji and Tenten were dating.

Once he had dated most girls he knew in the village, Naruto had suggested throwing in the towel for the time being and staying as an eligible bachelor. Konohamaru refused, and Naruto was shocked when he managed to get in touch with girls he had met outside the village. His most memorable match up was when Konohamaru had tried pairing him up with Temari. The child had neglected the fact that the sand kunochi was in a relationship with Shikamaru. When her boyfriend found out, he use his shadow possession jutsu to make Naruto do the YMCA dance on top of the hokage monument for the whole village to see. He had tried a few other people, but they all proved fruitless.

Naruto shuddered when he thought about the few times Konohamaru had tried setting him up with older women. The less said about his dates with Anko, Kurenai, and Shizune, the better.

"The plan was flawless. She just wasn't the right girl for you." Konohamaru smiled.

"You say that all the time." Naruto groaned. "Look, I think I've gone on a date with pretty much every girl I know. They either don't like me, want to stay friends, or demand too much from a relationship. The world isn't going to end just because I don't have a girlfriend!"

"You can't accept that, Nii-san!" Konohamaru said. "Every future hokage needs a girlfriend!"

"Oh really?" Naruto asked, a smug look crossing his features. "So where's YOUR girlfriend, Konohamaru?"

"Girlfriend? Um… well, that's… er…" Konohamaru laughed uneasily, looking away from Naruto who wouldn't stop staring at him. "L-Look, I've gotta go! I'll find the perfect match for you, promise!"

"I look forward to that day." Naruto said, rolling his eyes as Konohamaru hopped off the bench and ran away.

"Hm… what girl would date Naruto Nii-san?" Konohamaru thought to himself as he walked through the streets.

He had tried every girl Naruto knew in and outside the village. Who else was left?

"Maybe he's into younger girls?" Konohamaru thought curiously.

"Who's into younger girls?"

The grandson of the Sandaime turned to the speaker. He smiled when he noticed one of his classmates standing outside the Hyuga compound.

"Hi, Hanabi-chan." Konohamaru smiled. "Don't mind me, I'm just thinking about what kind of girls Naruto-nii likes."

"Why?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"Because every future hokage needs a beautiful woman by his side and he's girlfriendless." Konohamaru replied, crossing his arms. "I've been trying to set him up for months, but I've had no luck at all."

"That's too bad." Hanabi said, patting his shoulder in consolation. "Which girls have you tried pairing him with?"

"Everyone!" Konohamaru admitted miserably. "Operations NaruSaku, NaruTen, NaruIno, NaruTem and all the others were failures! Who else is left?"

"Hanabi? Who are you talking to?"

Konohamaru's eyes widened when he saw who had addressed them. A beautiful woman with raven hair spilling down her back and with curves in all the right places came out of the Hyuga mansion, smiling sweetly at the both of them.

"Oh, hello there." Hinata smiled, looking down at the boy. "Who's your friend, Hanabi?"

"This is Konohamaru. He's been trying to get Naruto-kun a date." Hanabi answered for her sister.

"A d-d-date? W-With Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered. "W-Why?"

Konohamaru smiled. A girl blushing when some guy's name was mentioned was always a good sign.

"Tell me something, Hinata-san. Are you single?"

X.X.X

"Okay, what wacky scheme have you prepared this time?" Naruto asked and Konohamaru pulled him along.

"No plan this time." Konohamaru replied smilingly, surprising Naruto with the answer. "I just asked this girl if she wanted to go on a date with you. She agreed immediately."

"That's a first." Naruto admitted. Usually Konohamaru would trick the girls into a date of get him to flirt with them a little bit. This was the first time he'd heard that some girl agreed to go on a date with him.

"There she is!"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hinata?"

The girl waved shyly at him and Konohamaru and Naruto approached. Hanabi noticed the duo coming and pushed her sister towards them. The two young adults stopped in front of each other and stared at one another for a while.

"Um… Konohamaru? Why is Hinata here?" Naruto asked.

"Ano… Konohamaru said that you wanted to go on a date with me, so…" Hinata trailed off, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Yeah!" Konohamaru smiled. Naruto opened up his mouth to protest but the younger boy stopped him. "Nii-san, how could you have ignored her for so long? Look at her! She's the perfect woman for you! Nice face, adorable attitude, pure and innocent, curves in all the right places, bustier than any other girl in the village…"

"…Have you been hanging out with Jiraiya again?" Naruto asked, giving Konohamaru a suspicious look as his descriptions got more explicit.

"Onee-san has actually liked Naruto-kun for a long time." Hanabi smiled, shocking the teen. "She talks about you all the time. She always talks about how strong you are, how good a person you are… you're mentioned on every page in her diary."

"Hanabi!" Hinata blushed, embarrassed by the compliments Konohamaru was giving her and what her little sister was revealing.

"She even stalked you for a while too." Konohamaru smiled.

"You… you don't say." Naruto muttered, at a loss for words.

Naruto stared at the girl across from him who was busy trying to get Hanabi and Konohamaru to stop mentioning embarrassing things about her. When he thought about it, Hinata was actually a really beautiful girl. She was kind, caring, and was probably one of the only girls who had never hit him or harmed his body. And if what the two kids said about her was true, than he had been ignorant of her affections for far too long. Maybe dating her wouldn't be a disaster like all the others had been…

"…Would you like to go on a date with me, Hinata?" Naruto asked, surprised when he felt his face get hot.

"E-Eh?" Hinata stopped arguing with her sister and looked at Naruto.

"…Go on a date… with me." Naruto repeated.

"O-Okay…" Hinata stuttered.

Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand, making her blush as he did so. He pulled her away from her sibling and his friend. Naruto's grin widened as he felt Hinata's hand in his.

"Today is definitely going to be a good day." Naruto smiled happily, offering his arm to Hinata who grabbed onto him without a word.

Konohamaru nodded as he watched the couple walk away. It had taken a few tries, but he had finally gotten Naruto a girlfriend.

"They look good together." Hanabi mentioned, tapping her chin with approval.

"Every future hokage needs a beautiful girlfriend by his side." Konohamaru announced proudly.

"Then where's your girlfriend, Konohamaru?"

"…"

"…Well?"

"…Want to go on a date with me, Hanabi-chan?"

The girl just smiled, giggling at the boy's blushing face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Also, I've posted a new story. If anyone wants to go and read that, they should. It's called A Second Life, and I really want people to check it out.

Anywho, I'll have another drabble posted soon.

Kiiam


	38. Not a Monster

**Not a Monster**

Naruto winced as another rock hit his head. He shot a glare at the three boys who just snickered in response. Recess was supposed to be a fun time, but for Naruto, it was the time of day he despised most.

Other than Iruka-sensei, all the teachers at the ninja academy would just ignore him whenever any of the other students bullied him. They would throw things at him, steal his lunch, and call him names all day. Naruto didn't understand why.

Everyday the six year old went home alone. Crying.

Truth be told though, he preferred the name-calling over the villagers' torture. Every time he walked to school he was subjected to harsh glares from the majority of the populace. Every time he walked home it was the same. Naruto didn't know why the entire village hated him so much, but it killed him to be hated and not know why.

"Stop it!" Naruto shouted as another rock collided with his head. The laughing boys stopped their rock throwing and walked up to him in an intimidating fashion.

"Or what?" One of the three boys challenged, giving Naruto a shove.

"It hurts! I didn't do anything to you!" Naruto shouted, stomping his feet on the ground in frustration.

"Yeah? Well, you're a freak!" The boy laughed, giving him another hard shove. "That means we can make fun of you!"

"Why? Why am I a freak?" Naruto asked them desperately. Tears were already starting to sting his eyes.

"Because my daddy and mommy say so." The boy replied. "They call you a monster, so that makes you a freak." The boy pushed Naruto to the ground.

The boy sniffled as he started to cry. The boys just laughed and started kicking sand in his face. Naruto covered his head as he tried to make all the bad people go away.

"You leave him alone!"

Naruto blinked when the boys stopped. He looked up to see a girl with short black hair standing in front of him with her arms and legs spread out to shield him. The boys just glared at her.

"What's with you? Get out of our way!"

"Stop bullying him!" The girl demanded, not moving from her spot. "If you don't go away, I'll tell on you!"

"So?" One boy snickered. The teachers didn't care. They'd say sorry and then bully the kid some more and no one ever cared.

"No. I'll tell Mr. Hokage the next time he comes here!" The girl threatened.

The boys paled. While telling the teachers wasn't much of a threat, telling the hokage was. The man took care of Naruto, and whenever he heard someone was messing with him he'd give them severe punishment. Some kids weren't out of detention from his last punishment. The boys grumbled and retreated to the other side of the playground. The girl turned around and smiled at Naruto.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, her face turning a little red.

Naruto just stared up at her in wonder and amazement. No one had ever stuck up for him before. This small gesture made her seem like an angel in Naruto's eyes. He could see her halo and shining wings. The boy looked down and blushed shyly.

"W-Why'd you help me?"

"They were being mean to you." The girl answered.

"I know that, but no one here cares. Everyone hates me." Naruto said sadly. "I'm a freak, right?"

His eyes widened as he felt tiny arms wrap around his frame. Naruto gasped as the girl hugged him, his whole body stiffening at her touch.

"You're not a freak." The girl said softly. "I think you're a good person. I really, really like you."

Naruto timidly wrapped his arms around the girl. He wanted to squeeze her tight and never let go, but was afraid he'd hurt her or scare her away. He whimpered a bit when she released him.

"I'm Hinata." The girl smiled at him, a red hue covering her face.

"I-I'm Naruto." The boy replied. He looked over towards the swing he usually sat on. "D-Do you want to go play on the swing?"

"I'd like that, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled back.

Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand.

_I'm not a freak… Hinata says I'm not a freak…_

That was the first real compliment anyone had ever given him. It was also the first time Naruto truly believed without a shadow of a doubt that he wasn't a freak. He knew that he wasn't a monster.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this a few days back when I saw some big boys bullying a smaller boy at the park (They all looked like they could be in the first grade at least). A little girl in blue overalls had walked over to them and shoved one of the boys down, scaring them and making them go away. When the boy who had been bullied started crying, the little girl asked him if he wanted to play tag with her. She complimented him and said he seemed nice and had asked if he wanted to be her friend. I felt like writing this drabble in response to that. It was nice to see the girl stick up for that boy.

Anyway, I'll post another one in a couple days. Review please.

Kiiam


	39. Part time Job

A/N: I got off from my part time job early today so I decided to post this while I'm relaxing.

This fic is set in MODERN DAY time.

* * *

**Part-time job**

Naruto sighed as he walked down the street. He held his stomach as it growled. Naruto grimaced and pulled out his wallet. He had barely enough money to buy some food.

"Stupid Ino…" Naruto whined. He had been hanging out with the other blonde, Kiba and Shikamaru yesterday and they had decided to do a bit of gambling. He only had a couple bucks, but he had been hoping he could triple the amount he had. Naruto groaned. He should have never made that bet. Naruto chuckled when he realized this was probably how Tsunade felt after losing a bet.

It's official. He was poor.

The boy had wanted to hang out with Hinata after school, but the girl had declined, saying that she had something to do after school. She said it had something to do with her part-time job.

Now, Naruto didn't even know what Hinata did for money. She had never really told him what her job was, and even if he asked she would change the subject. Jiraiya had given his guess on what woman did for money but didn't want to talk about it that. Naruto shook his head, his face going red from the thoughts that popped into his mind. Hinata would never do something like that. He had asked Ino and Sakura who had gave him guesses, but neither of them knew what her job was either. To be honest, Naruto didn't see the point of Hinata having a job since her family was filthy rich. Then again, he remembered Hinata saying something about wanting to earn her own money in hopes of making her father proud. Showing him that she didn't have to rely on his credit cards with no limit would prove that she could work to get the things she wanted herself.

Naruto sighed again. Maybe it was time he started thinking about getting a part-time job. He didn't really have a big allowance, and most of his money was acquired by gambling with Kiba. The teen decided that he had stop betting for a while.

Naruto walked into a small restaurant he spotted across the street. It was a small place, and looked like it had opened up not too long ago.

"Ichiraku's… what a weird name for a restaurant." Naruto mumbled to himself. He rubbed his stomach when he heard a growl.

His stomach won over saving money. He walked into the restaurant prepared to spend the last of his money on what he hoped would be some delicious food. He sat down at one of the booths and looked at the menu. It all looked pretty good, but he was surprised when he spotted a section of the menu completely dedicated to ramen. Still, he wasn't complaining. Ramen was his favorite food.

"U-Um…are you ready to order, s-sir?"

"Yeah. I'll have some ramen please. Biggest bowl you've got." Naruto said, not looking at his waitress. He was busy looking at the rest of the menu.

"A-Anything to drink?"

"Hm…I guess some water will do." Naruto replied. He wondered why the girl sounded so nervous. "Thanks."

"Y-You're welcome."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. The girl's voice suddenly sounded very familiar to him. He turned his head up to look at the waitress. His eyes widened when he saw who was speaking to him.

"Hinata?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"Shh! Keep it down!" His friend said, putting her finger to her lips. "You'll disturb the other customers."

"This is where you work?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes." Hinata nodded. "Ichiraku's is a very nice place. It was opened up by the owner's family a few months ago. We are known for our excellent ramen dishes."

Naruto looked around the restaurant. He only saw one other waitress taking orders. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"There doesn't seem to be very many people working here." Naruto said.

"I-I'm really the only person who's applied for a job here." Hinata said. "The owner of this restaurant and his daughter run this place by themselves. Like I said, it's a small family owned business, but it's popular and the food is good. The pay is decent too. The only other workers are a few chefs that happen to be friends of the owner."

"Hm…" Naruto thought about this for a moment. He looked around the shop again. "Are they looking for anyone else to help them out?"

"W-Well, this place has been getting a bit more crowded lately…and the manager was saying that having another person to help would be nice…" She trailed off. "Why?"

"I've been short on money lately, so I've been thinking about getting a part-time job." Naruto smiled. "Do you think you could talk to the manager for me?"

"Y-You want to work here?" Hinata squeaked.

"Yeah! I think it would be fun working with you, plus I'll get some money to spend." Naruto looked at Hinata's attire. He smiled. "I don't have to wear that, do I?"

Hinata blushed. What she wore was kind of like a maid's costume, only the dress was a bit longer. The shirt part was red and the dress part was blue. The collar of the dress was red, and she wore a maid's white headband. Naruto smirked at the uniform.

"P-Please don't stare…I don't feel very comfortable with you seeing me like this." Hinata said shyly. "…It's sort of why I didn't want anyone to find out where I worked…"

"What's the big deal? It makes you look cute." Naruto grinned, making the girl blush even more. "Besides, I would never think of you in a bad way. So talk to the manager for me? Please?"

"…O-Okay…"

X.X.X

"How do you like you're uniform?" Asked the owner/manager of the Ichiraku's restaurant, Teiuchi. Naruto wore a pair of black dress pants and a white button up shirt with a black vest over it coupled with a red bowtie, almost making him look like a young butler. The boy looked at himself very closely.

"I don't know. What do you guys think?" Naruto asked Ayame and Hinata.

"I think it looks really good on you!" Ayame beamed. Hinata nodded with a red face.

"I-It makes you look h-handsome, Naruto." Hinata stuttered.

"Then I like it too." Naruto smiled. He turned towards Teiuchi. "Thanks for the job, old man."

"I couldn't turn down Hinata's request now, could I?" Teiuchi smiled. "The girl is such a diligent worker. I'm just glad I have more than two waitresses now. You don't know how grateful I am for the extra help."

"I look forward to working with you guys." Naruto smiled. "So…does this mean I can get ramen for free too?"

"Is that the only reason you wanted a job here?" Hinata smiled teasingly. Naruto grinned and winked at her, making the girl blush.

"That's one reason." Naruto smiled back at her.

* * *

A/N: I work at a bookstore. It's huge, has plenty of books, and it's just the kind of easy going job I like. Pay is good, and I get to read plenty of books and manga during my spare time. I'll post another chapter soon.

Kiiam


	40. Fun in the Sun I

A/N: I just realized, it's almost the end of summer and I haven't made a drabble about the gang going to the beach. You have to go to the beach at least once during the summer. I'll be going back to school soon so I wanted to post this before the school year started. Enjoy.

Fic set in MODERN DAY.

* * *

**Fun in the Sun I**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived." Kiba announced loudly to his friends who stood behind him admiring the scenery.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the sandy beach and the blue sea. It was a wonder why they hadn't gone to the beach already. It was only until Kiba suggested that they should all go to the beach that everyone in their circle of friends realized not one of them had gone to the ocean during summer break. After they had realized this, everyone had grabbed their towels and bathing suits, filled coolers with soda, threw chips and sandwiches into their cars and all drove down to the beach. Other than their usual friends, Naruto and Shikamaru had invited Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro to join them. Naruto and Gaara were good friends, Temari and Shikamaru were dating, and Kankuro would have been lonely being in their house all alone so naturally all three of them were invited. Naruto watched as his friends retreated back to their cars (Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Temari, and Sasuke were the ones who drove cars) and started to grab their things. Naruto laughed when he saw Akamaru jump out of Kiba's car and tackle Sasuke to the ground, barking as the large white dog started to lick his face.

"Naruto, could you help me with this?"

The teen smiled and quickly made his way over to Hinata, who was trying to lift a heavy cooler out from the back of Neji's car. He lifted the cooler out with relative ease.

"We'll get the heavy stuff, Hinata." Naruto grinned. "Could you grab the chips and towels from Sasuke's car?"

"Sure." Hinata nodded, smiling at him in thanks.

Eventually, all of their cars were unloaded. After they had picked a good spot with plenty of room away from other families and groups of friends who were also visiting the beach, the girls went to the bathrooms to get changed. The guys had come wearing their suits, so all they had to do was throw off their shirts and they were ready immediately. They all finished setting up their spot while they waited for the girls to come out.

"Hey Chouji, why don't you give us a hand here?" Naruto asked, looking at the fat boy who was busy stuffing his face with Doritos. "There will be plenty of time to eat later.

"Let the man pig out. We've got plenty of food here. We're almost done anyway." Kiba smiled. He kept on shooting glances towards the direction of the changing rooms.

"…Are you really that excited to see them in bathing suits?" Sasuke asked, catching the boy as he was gazing towards the restrooms.

"Shut up! It's times like these that make me grateful I'm a male and have such cute and hot girls for friends." Kiba shouted at his stoic friend. He sighed dreamily as perverted thoughts flowed into his mind. "The thought of seeing them in bikinis… Their great bodies and shapely curves on display for us to see…"

"You've been reading old man Jiraiya's books again, haven't you?" Naruto sweatdropped, knowing that Kiba was the only one out of his friends that actually bought those smut books.

"Sakura and Tenten may not have much to look at, but they've got great faces and good bodies." Kiba continued, making the guys roll their eyes at his behavior. Ino and Temari are some of the most beautiful girls in our school. Shikamaru is one lucky bastard for having the chance to date both of them!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes at this. He had dated Ino over a year ago and Kiba just wouldn't shut up about it. "And Hinata has certainly developed over the years. God, I would kill to have a girlfriend with a body like hers!"

"That's my cousin you're talking about!" Neji growled.

"And what do you mean by Sakura and Tenten not having much?" Lee demanded, glaring at Kiba. "They have great charm! They may not be as busty as some other girls but they're still beautiful!"

"Lee, shut up, you're not helping." Neji growled. He covered his eyes when he caught a glimpse at what his friend was wearing. "And would it have killed you to wear trucks instead of a damn speedo?"

"But Mr. Gai says to show off your manliness whenever possible!" Lee said proudly, spreading his legs and striking a pose much to his friends' horror and disgust. "He once said that only the boldest of men can show off their body with confidence!"

"…That's actually makes sense, in a way." Shino muttered, nodding his head. It was ironic for him to agree with such a saying since he adamantly refused to take off his hoodie or his sunglasses.

"Please don't help him." Naruto begged, agreeing with Neji.

"Sorry for making you guys wait!"

The guys all turned when they heard Ino's voice. All their jaws dropped (Except for Shikamaru, Gaara and Shino who tried to remain indifferent) when they saw their female companions in their bathing suits.

"Hey, stop gawking!" Temari chided, though a proud smirk was etched onto her face. She sauntered over to Shikamaru, showing off her white two piece to her boyfriend. "So, what do you think?"

"Looks fine." Shikamaru yawned.

"Would it kill you to show a little more of a reaction?" Temari sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What? To me, it's no different than underwear and I've already seen-"

"Okay!" Temari quickly covered his mouth, annoyed by his careless attitude. She chuckled when her brothers stared at her with questioning looks.

"I think you look great! 80 points!" Kiba put in, smiling at the girl. He glanced over at Ino. "You look good too."

"I look good in anything." Ino smirked, showing off her purple bikini. She glanced at Sasuke. "What do you think?"

"Er… you look fine." Sasuke said, his cheeks flushing a bit.

"85 points!" Kiba shouted.

"Honestly. Getting so excited just because we're in bathing suits." Tenten smiled, appreciating the admiring looks she got from Neji, Lee and the other boys as she posed a bit in her black bikini.

"75 points!"

"Seriously, you're rating them?" Neji sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Boys will be boys." Sakura smiled as she shrugged. She frowned when she noticed nobody was looking at her. She placed her hands on her hips when no one complimented her for her pink two piece. "Um, how do you guys think I look?"

"I think you look fine." Naruto nodded towards her.

"It really suits you!" Lee put in enthusiastically.

Kiba had something different to say.

"Meh. You don't really have anything to look at Sakura. I'll give you 20 points." Kiba sighed. Everyone took a couple steps back when the angry girl raised her fist.

Naruto laughed along with the others when Sakura introduced Kiba's head to the sandy ground, instantly and repeatedly. Unaware to the blonde, Hinata was slowly scooting closer to him until she tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto stopped laughing as he turned towards his friend, his eyes widening when he saw her up close in her dark blue bikini.

"Um, Naruto, how do I look?" Hinata asked timidly, showing herself off a bit.

He could go on and on how great she looked for hours.

"Y-You look great! It really suits you." Naruto smiled, blushing along with Hinata for his compliment.

"T-Thank you." Hinata smiled, happy that Temari had picked out a good swimsuit for her.

"I'm sure Kiba would give his own opinion if he wasn't occupied…" Naruto smiled, glancing over at his friend who Sakura had in a headlock. "But if it were me, I'd give you a 100."

Hinata blushed and smiled, overjoyed by his compliments. Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed with himself. He'd admit Kiba had been right about Hinata developing over the years…

Naruto shook his head. They were here to have fun, not stare at the girls all day. He gave Hinata a quick smile then ran over to grab his surfboard. He launched himself at the waves with Kiba, Neji, and Tenten following in suit with their own boards. Hinata watched them with a smile on her face.

They had an entire day to spend at the beach. Hopefully they could all make the most out of it.

* * *

A/N: Take note, this isn't the end. This one-shot at the beach was so long I separated it into three parts. This chapter was more of a set up so there will be more NaruHina moments in the next two chapters. Look forward to that. I'll post the next one tomorrow or the day after.

Kiiam


	41. Fun in the Sun II

A/N: Continuation of Naruto and the gang's beach day. Enjoy.

* * *

**Fun in the Sun II**

"Watch out!"

"Woah!"

Naruto and Kiba covered their heads as they accidentally crashed into each other and fell off their boards. They quickly resurfaced and glared at Neji and Tenten who were laughing at their wipeout. Naruto quickly hopped back onto his surfboard and tried to catch the next wave before Kiba could.

After the boys had stopped gawking at the girls, everyone had proceeded to do their own thing. Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Tenten were throwing themselves at the waves and having a great time. Chouji was content with sitting on the towels, stuffing his face with one of the many bags of chips he had brought. Shikamaru and Temari were sitting under the umbrellas, resting in the shade while they listened to their friends play. Gaara was busy trying to make a sand castle. A recurring pattern for him was that his creation would get eaten by the waves, he'd step further away from the tide and begin building a new castle only for it to be swept away a few minutes later much to his discontent. After he had made a grand castle it was swept away by the waves much to his discontent. Sakura and Ino clung to Sasuke's sides, trying to flirt with him and argue about whose swimsuit he liked best. Sasuke, while embarrassed about having two almost naked girls pressed against him at the same time, only wanted to grab his surfboard and join his best friend and his other surfing friends. Kankuro had gone off to buy a popsicle from the snack bar while Hinata, Shino, and Lee played with a beach ball in the water.

After catching some great waves, Naruto paddled back to shore. He figured he could grab Sasuke or Lee and go hunting for sand crabs by the rocks. He casually made his way back to their spot so he could set down his surfboard. He pulled Sasuke away from his fangirls and called over to Lee in the water. The bushy browed teen followed his friends towards the rocky part of the shore. Shino and Hinata watched him leave.

"I think I'll head back to the shore and relax for a while until lunch." Shino said, taking the beach ball with him.

Hinata waved at her friend while he slowly made his way back to the sand. She cast a glance over at her crush and other friends, wondering if they would mind it if she joined them.

In her thoughtful state, Hinata didn't notice the sizeable wave rushing towards her. When she finally did notice, it was too late to swim out of the way.

"Kyaa!"

Hinata let out a small scream as the wave crashed into her. She quickly swam back to the surface, spitting out some water and blanching at the salty taste in her mouth.

"I think I swallowed too much water…" Hinata coughed. Her throat felt like it had just been rubbed with sandpaper.

She glanced towards the shore. She needed some fresh, drinking water to cure her throat irritation. As she started to stand up, Hinata felt a sudden draft around her chest area. She looked down and let out a small gasp. She dove back into the water as quickly as she could and only allowed her shoulders to breach the water's surface. The teen looked around frantically, moaning dejectedly when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"I lost my top…" Hinata cried miserably, covering herself up under the water.

She quickly looked around to see if any of her friends were around to help her. Hinata was afraid to call out to those on the beach for fear of getting anyone else's attention. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar shock of blonde hair not too far away from where she was floating.

X.X.X.X.X

Naruto tossed the shells he had found back into the war. There really wasn't anything interesting in the water, and there were no sand crabs digging in the sand. Sasuke and Lee had left to go find a public grill so they could cook some of the hot dogs and hamburgers they had brought. He sighed and fell back into the water, staring up at the cloudless, blue sky.

"At least it's a nice day." Naruto smiled, allowing himself to float on top of the calm area of water. Maybe it was time he headed back for lunch.

"Um… Naruto?"

The boy blinked, standing up in the water when he heard a familiar soft voice. He spotted Hinata floating in the water a few feet away from where he was. For some reason, she was only keeping her head above the water. She slowly lifted her hand out of the water and motioned for him to come closer.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Naruto asked curiously as he made his way over to her.

"Something… um, happened to me…" Hinata smiled nervously, her face darkening as Naruto got closer to her. She wasn't sure if he could see through the water or not.

"Really? What happened? Did you get hurt? You're face is pretty red." Naruto said, worry evident in his tone.

"No… but could you, um… t-turn around for me?"

"Turn around? Why?" Naruto asked, wondering what would be the point of him doing so.

"P-Please, just do it." Hinata begged, her blush getting even darker. He was only a couple inches away from her. "I-I'll tell you w-what happened afterwards…"

"…Alright." Naruto said suspiciously as he slowly turned around so his back was to her. "This better not be some kind of trick."

"Um, not exactly." Hinata said, taking a few deep breaths as she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked. "And why are you only keeping your head above the water?"

"Sorry for this!"

Naruto yelped when he felt Hinata glomp onto his backside, pressing herself against his back as tightly as she could. He almost fell over due to her unexpected action.

"H-Hey! What's the big idea, Hinata?" Naruto demanded, wondering what kind of prank this was.

"A-Actually, I lost my top in the water…"

Naruto stiffened and stopped struggling when Hinata spoke. His eyes widened, suddenly noticing the unusual softness that was pressed against his back. A long, awkward silence overtook them. Naruto's face turned redder with each second that passed by.

"W-What…?" Naruto gulped.

"I… lost… my top." Hinata repeated, clinging onto him even more tightly to him than before.

"T-Then t-that m-means y-y-you're…!" Naruto trailed off. He started to panic, frantically twisting his body around. He couldn't tell if he was trying to get Hinata to let go of him or look for her top.

"Stop swinging around!" Hinata ordered, making the boy stop. "I-I need your help getting back to shore without anyone seeing me like this…"

"I-I'm happy to help!" Naruto replied dumbly. His head felt fuzzy and he was getting dizzy. He was desperately trying to get his body under control and trying his best not to react to this embarrassing situation. "C-Could you let g-go of me then? I'll go get my shirt and you can wear it to cover your… um…"

His mind went blank when he thought about what was pressed against his back. It was quite the feeling. They felt soft and nice pressed against his back. He actually really liked this feeling and wouldn't mind if he stayed-

"_NO! Now's not the time to think like that!" _Naruto berated himself in his head.

"Don't leave." Hinata pleaded, giving him a small squeeze. Naruto let out a few shaky breathes when his train of thought crashed again. "I-If you leave I'm afraid someone else will come and s-see me like t-this. T-This was the only way I could think to c-cover myself up…"

"I-I g-guess we'll make a run f-for the bathrooms when n-no one is looking." Naruto said, slowly lifting Hinata's legs up so he could carry her on his back and run when he could.

"S-Sorry about this…" Hinata mumbled softly, blushing twenty different shades of red.

"D-Don't worry about it." Naruto waved her off, blushing even more than she was.

He ran like a mad man when his path to the bathrooms was clear.

X.X.X.X.X

"Here's my shirt." Naruto gasped, passing it under the stalls and tried to regain his breath.

"T-Thank you." Hinata smiled on the other side of the stall, quickly slipping his shirt on.

"I don't think I've ever ran that fast in my entire life." Naruto huffed. He blushed a bit when he found himself thinking about their previous situation again. "Still, that was kind of lucky for me…"

"What?"

"I didn't say anything!" Naruto shouted as Hinata stepped out of the stall. He was relieved (and a tiny bit disappointed) to see her wearing his shirt.

"Thanks for helping me." Hinata smiled, blushing prettily as she did so. "It would have been so embarrassing if anyone had seen me…"

"I wouldn't let that happen." Naruto said seriously, making the girl blush even more. His eyes slowly traveled downwards. "Still… Kiba was right about you developing…"

"W-What?" Hinata stammered.

"Did my back really cover all of it up?" Naruto asked, not quite realizing what he was saying to his friend.

"Y-Yes, but what do you mean by 'all of it'?"

"Er… never mind." Naruto blushed, realizing how indecent he was being. He sounded like his perverted guardian Jiraiya…

Hinata blinked, taking in what Naruto had said. A mischievous smile slowly made its way onto her face.

"Don't tell me you actually _enjoyed_ all this, did you?" Hinata smiled, embarrassed and surprised by her own words.

"What? No!" Naruto protested, his blush lighting up his face like a flame.

"Really?" Hinata asked as she leaned forward a bit.

"Er…" Naruto turned away. "Well, maybe a bit…"

It was weird. He suddenly felt really strange. Hinata suddenly seemed a lot prettier. It was like he saw her in a new light…

Hinata on the other hand, was surprised at her own daring. To tell the truth, she was actually pleased with Naruto's embarrassed state. He was a boy after all. His reaction gave her a little bit of hope. Maybe he was finally starting to notice he womanly side…

"Naruto? What are you doing in the girl's bathroom!"

Naruto and Hinata gasped. Behind them stood Sakura, staring at Naruto with a look to kill. Naruto shrunk back as the girl stepped towards him menacingly. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea to have a conversation in the girl's bathroom when he was a guy…

"S-Sakura, I can explain…!"

"Shut up and die!"

Her punch sent him flying out of the bathroom.

X.X.X.X.X

"A-Are you okay, Naruto?" Hinata asked worried.

"I'm fine. It's not the first time Sakura's beat on me after all." Naruto smiled at her reassuringly despite the large lump on his head. Hinata still looked concerned but said nothing more.

Currently, the group was enjoying a big barbecued lunch. They had hotdogs and burgers cooking, chips and sandwiches to snack on, and plenty of water and soda to drink. Everyone was chatting avidly with one another as they dug into their meals. The only ones missing were Chouji and Shikamaru who had gone to get some fries from the snack bar and Kiba who had wanted to catch a few more waves before lunch.

"This is turning out to be a great day!" Ino smiled. "I can't wait until tonight though!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement. They were all planning to stick around until it got dark and have a bonfire. They'd look up at the stars together and Gaara and his siblings had brought a few sparklers left over from the fourth of july. It would be a satisfying way to end the summer.

"Hey Hinata, why are you wearing Naruto's shirt?" Temari asked curiously.

Naruto and Hinata stiffened. They had actually been hoping no one would notice.

"Hinata got sunburned on her back and Naruto let her borrow his shirt." Sakura answered shortly. She shot a side glance at the duo who visibly relaxed.

"I didn't put on enough sunscreen, I guess." Hinata smiled sheepishly, happy that she had explained her previous situation with Naruto to Sakura. The girl had been appalled and embarrassed, but had agreed to keep quiet and make sure her secret didn't get out.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to see Kiba jogging towards them. He grabbed a plate and started piling food on it. He was happily humming a small tune to himself.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Naruto asked as the boy sat next to him.

"Dude, I found something awesome while I was out in the water." Kiba snickered, grinning widely as he reached inside his trucks pocket.

Both Naruto and Hinata almost fell over in their seats when they saw what he had pulled out.

"I found it in the water!" Kiba smiled, holding up Hinata's dark blue top. "All I have to do now is find the girl to match the top."

Naruto sighed. At least Kiba wasn't aware of whose top it was… yet. Beside him, Hinata was blushing and trying not to look in Kiba's general direction. She felt so embarrassed. Naruto noticed this and gave Kiba a harsh glare.

"What's you're problem?" Kiba said, arching an eyebrow at Naruto's disapproving look.

"Kiba, could you come with me for a minute?" Naruto asked, pulling the boy up with him and dragging him towards the bathrooms.

"Hey! Hey! What gives?"

Everyone at the table who had witnessed the transaction shrugged and continued eating. Only Hinata heard Kiba's cry of pain and saw Naruto come back to the table alone. She smiled when she noticed the piece of fabric in his hand.

"I'll return it to you after we eat." Naruto whispered to her as he sat back down next to her.

Hinata smiled. She leaned over and gave Naruto a light hug. The blonde was to shocked and embarrassed to return the gesture.

"Thank you." Hinata blushed as she let go of him.

Naruto chuckled when he noticed some of the others give him some sly looks. So far, the day had been full of surprises. He wondered if there would be any more later on…

…and if there were, he silently hoped those surprises would allow him to spend even more time with Hinata.

* * *

A/N: Part two is finished. Included lots of NaruHina, and even made Hinata a little bit mischievous this time. Last part will come soon.


End file.
